total drama powers camp
by ihavealife
Summary: alrighty the story is complete. campers, look iside for more info on the sequel. it will be called "REVENGE IS OH SO SWEET?"
1. applications!

Chris: welcome to total drama power camp. this season, we're doing something a little different. we've selcted a few who we will recruit back here to put their hidden powers to the test. see may of the teens we found for this season are crazy. but not just crazy.. gifted. so tune in next time to see what we have in store for you!

--

APPLICAION FORM

- okay im so sorry, my other stories were deleted. and i need to write another one. i will pick a select few whos application forms please me most. even number of girls and boys. you know the drill.

heres how it works. please be as CREATIVE as possible. im trying to write a dynamic story so please DETAILS!

name:

age: can be any age from 10-18

looks:

outfit: (please keep it simple)

personality:

superpower: (please go to Wikipedia and search 'comic book powers')

description of superpower:

how did they discover their power:

how do they unleash it?:

pairing:

by the way, no one will know that they are coming to this camp. it'll be a surprise for all.

REVIEW!

(a/n) i dont know if you know me as a writer, but i DO continue with these stories. i update fast too. also, de to these many amazing characters i have been recieving, i will inclue more than ten people. i need few more boys and i should be good to go. please please review now!


	2. LONG chapter

Chris: Welcome back to total drama power camp! im your host, Chris Mcclean.

Chris walked towards the dock of shame, smiling his million dollar smile

Chris: This season, we're bringing certain teens from all over the world who are uh.. gifted.. with unique talents. who knows what drama theyre powers will bring. horror, hardships, tears, death.

a boat pulled up as Chris smiled wider

Chris: also, none of these people KNOW theyre coming here so.. they might be a little bit shocked..

before he could finish, a beautiful girl with long wavy blonde hair stepped off the boat. a beige dress wrapped around her delicate body and her legs were wrapped by ribbons from her delicate shoes.

Chris: Catherine! how lovely to see you..

Catherine put her hand up and raised her eyebrow.

Catherine: save it. i already know what your about to say and i DONT like it.

Chris: right -smiles-

this time, a helicopter flew in as a crazy girl jumped off of it, landing into the water.

Chris: EFFIE! NICE TO SEE YOU!

Effie swam up to Chris and Catherine, shaking off the water from her clothes. as they could see, Effie was wearing neon colored clothing. herhair was chocolate brown as a hot pink streak dangled from it. Effie shivered, then shook Chris's hand.

Effie: hi there! um.. where am i?

Catherine smiled warmly.

Catherine: well you see Effie.. we're--

she was interruped by another person pulling up

this time it was a boy. he had blue eyes and black skater hair with green tips. he held a skateboard loosley under his arm.

Hunter: what the heck.. where the heck.. have i been kidnapped?

Chris: no Hunter my man, you havent. I'll explain later.

Hunter, still confused walked over to Catherine and Effie who were eagerly awaiting the next camper to arrive.

she was a gothic loooking girl, dark hair with red streaks on each side. as she stepped off of the boat, she looked around.. shrugged then walked over to the rest.

Chris: Charity. welcome.

Charity nodded as the next person pulled up.

Chris: Damion!

Damion: argh! dont... get your hands off of me!

Damion had dark curly hair and was fighting with the boat driver. immediately, the boat driver let go as Damion threatened him.

Chris: sorry bout that man.. welcome to total drama--

Damion: wait.. so i HAVENT been arrested?

Chris: umm. no.

Damion: oh. well that still doesnt explain the tieing me up scene.

Chris: alrighty. if you would care to step over there where the others are, ill explain EVERYTHING after everyone arrives.. here comes our next camper Doerenda!

a tanned girl stepped off the boat as a river of long brown hair followed her. she had a pretty face and pulled back her hair with her fingerless gloves.

Doerenda: why was i just--

Hunter: kidnapped? you werent.. apparently.

Doerenda: ohhh. ummm..

another boat chugged up as a boy stepped off this time.

Chris: hello Russell

Russell: you know my name? thats sweet!

Russell scratched his short brown hair with his built arm and walked over to Chris.

Russell: arent you..

Chris: Chris Mcclean? -smiles-

Russell: umm. no i was gonna say Tom Crusie but.. Chris works.

Chris frowned as the next camper pulled up. she was beautiful in many ways and like many beautiful girls, she was not pleased to be.. wherever the heck she was.

Miami stomped across the dock towards Chris, glaring him down.

Miami: id better be here for a good reason or you'll not only be answering to my lawyer but also to _me_

she raisedher hands as if she was about to choke Chris but he quickly pulled away as the next person arrived.

Chris: uhh.. Mike! nice to see you in person man!

Mike stepped onto the dock, looking at everyone with a raised eyebrow.

he had medium length brown shaggy hair with a cute face.

without saying a word, he walked over to where the rest of the teens were, all looking miserable, scared and confused.

Chris: well we hae two more campers to introduce.. here comes one of them now

a cute girl hopped off the boat with brown hair pulled into a side ponytail. she was dressed in orange and teal, her jewellery dangling along her face as she looked around

Jenna: uhh. i dont know where the heck i am but anywhere away from home is good.. right?

Catherine, the earliest camper shook her head as Jenna gulped and stepped over to where the rest were.

Chris: now finally our last camper, Anthony!

Miami: what kind of name is Anthony?

however, the boy who stepped off the boat was the most handsome anyone has sver seen.

he had a perfectly built body and perfectly sculpted shaggy blonde hair.

everyone stared as he too stared back.

Chris: welcome, Anthony. okay, now the moment youve all been waiting for..

everyone shuffled, eyeing eachother and smirking.

Chris: we have summoned you special people from all over the world. you may not know this but i DO. you ALL have VERY unique uh.. 'super hero' powers.

silence overtook the campers. no one dared to move.

Chris: thats right. this is a powers camp where we will put those very talents of yours too the test. in the end, 5 people will face an incredibly hard and dangerous task to see who has learned the most here.

Chef came in to the scene and snickered.

Chef: all of your parents have been a part of this sotheres no need to worry.

Chris: thats right. also, this pin.. -points to bandge on his shirt and chef's- is very crucial to our safety.

Russell: excuse me?

Chris: many of your abilities have well.. the ability to KILL us. this badge protects us from your metal and physical attacks.

everyone was nervous now, all eager to find out who posessed which talent.

Chris: you may all be wondering what powers your partners in action have and everyone will meet me in the auditorium in 10. this season, there will be no teams. everyone must work collaborately. each day, Chef and I will call certain individuals to test with both offensive and deffensive atacks. every night however, you will vote off one camper at a time until we have our final five who then will be tested... 10 minutes starting.. now!

--

CONFESSION CAN:

Jenna: im nervous. and scared. and totally stoked

Effie: THIS IS INCREDIBLE! i didnt know there were even like.. any more of you know.. ME out there!

Miami: i dont like this. people had better . -clenches palms-

Damion: nahh. im sure it wnt be that bad.

--

Chris: welcome to the auditorium! we will call on every single one of you to demonstrate your abilities to determine your levels of control and strength! first up.. Catherine!

Catherine: well.. i have the ability to forsee the future. but its not that easy to control you see.. sometimes it comes without warning and other times, when im pushed.. i can summon it. for instance...

she looked straight at Miami

Catherine: watch out for this one. she has serious power.

everyone cringed as it was Jenna's turn

Jenna: um.. my powers arent as deep as Catherine's.. but i DO contorl fire and heat at will..

she snapped her fingers and a flame arose as people watched, gasping.

Jenna blew the flame but it got bigger, almost burning Chef's face off.

Jenna: ..oops. you see um.. i have to work on this control thing.

Effie: my turn! can i go next?

Doerenda: oh and then me!

Effie stepped up to the stage and looked over the crowd.

Effie: i have the powers reading your minds, controlling your emotions and understanding you on a whole new level. actually i didnt even know that was a POWER.

Chris: oh trust us Effie.. you have no idea of what you posess

Effie: your all feeling really tense right now.. hmm let me fix that.

she put her fingers to her forhead and closed her eyes. everyone suddenly felt relaxed and calm and happy. they all smiled

Doerenda: well i can shapeshift.

people stiffened again.

Doerenda: here..

she transformed into a leopard, then a bird then back to human form. people dropped their jaws.

Doerenda: and i can do this..

her body suddenly shrunk in size until people realized that she was becoming.. younger.

Doerenda immediately aged herself to correct age and satisfied, hopped off stage.

Miami: oh please. its MY turn now

she had a smirk on her face as she asked for a volunteer. someone who preferably has already gone.

with great hesitation, Jenna went up. Miami opened her palm in her direction and slowly, with great concentration, closed it. Jenna's eyes started to burn red as she felt something enter her body and take over. she fell to her knees, weak and in a lot of pain.

Chris: okay Miami thats enough

Miami raised her hand into the air, as Jenna slowly got up, dizzy and in pain.

Miami: im a poison generator.

no one dared to say anything. Catherine was right. Miami DID posess a lot of attack power. both girls sat down as the next person went up.

Charity: -sigh- well.. i control the weather and water.

people smiled with eager astonishment.

Chef: how?

Charity: like this...

she concetrated, remebering her past. suddenly ark clouds started to form as lighteing struck, making everyone jump in fear. the clouds immediately rolled away when Charity opened her eyes

Charity: and like this..

she raised her palm and pointed it towards the water. a water snake rose up and followed her hand wherever it went.

Chris clapped his hands

Chris: kind of a dangerous power dont you think?

Charity's eyes burned black as she glared at him, the dark clouds rolling up again.

Effie immediately calmed her mood as the clouds rolled away. Effie smiled in delight.

Damion: well.. i have the power to do this..

he started fading.. until he was completely invisible. people oooed and ahhhed.

Damion: and i can do this..

he stared at Chef until Chef's body completely went limp.

Damion: now.. cluck like a chicken.

Chef: woof! woof!

Damion: dammit! chicken!

Chris: that'll do for now Damion..

Russell didnt even have to demonstrate his abilities. he just got up and lifted the whole auditorium with one hand, then let it drop along with the jaws of the audience.

Mike: thats cool dude. but try and beat THIS

he multiplied himself, until there were 10 Mikes. Russell started picking each one up and throwing them to the ground until the real one was left standing. the duplicates faded as Mike frowned.

Mike: well.. i can duplicate myself. but they can only handle so much attack..

Hunter: hey its okay bro. check this out.

he closed his eyes and winced, concentrating so hard on his skateboard. it glowed green as it started levitating.

Hunter hopped on and flew through the auditorium.

Hunter: Hunters the name, flights the game.

he crash landed and then Anthony stretched his leg out until it reached around 10 meters over him.

all the girls shrieked at the sight.

Chris: Anthony here has the gift of elasticity.

Anthony winked at Catherine as he lifted himself up onto the stage.

Chris: thank you to everyone. get some sleep tonight because tomorrow.. your actual training begins.


	3. blast from the past

The campers had supper which of course was the most disgusting thing they had ever eaten before in their life. soon after, they sat around the campfire which of course Jenna provided with just the snap of her fingers.

they sat back, catching up on the thinking they had to do about this camp. Chris HAD mentined that they could leave anytime they wanted.. but why was it that none of them had wanted to go? Not even Miami who seemed displeased about everything had chosen to stick around.

Catherine: well today was quiet the day wasnt it?

she smiled faintly but received no smiles in return except from Effie and Doerenda.

Damion: you know what freaks me out? how did Chris even find us?

Mike nodded, massaging his sore arms.

Russell: I dont think we were that hard to find man..

Anthony nodded, staring at Charity and pondering.

Anthony: hey um.. Charity right? do you live in Waterton..?

Charity raised an eyebrow and nodded

Anthony: so that explains a lot..

Jenna: what are you talking about

Anthony: i live in Waterton and we've been having the strangest weather lately. anything depressing happen in your life or something?

Charity frowned and looked away.

Effie: i dont know about you guys but im kind of excited. I didnt even know peoplelike me existed out there

Miami rolled her eyes and stared down at her perfect nails.

Catherine: if we all work together, im sure we'll come out of this alive.

Miami: right. why dont you just 'forsee' the future and tell us if we're all gonna die or not?

Catherine: well I..

Mike: hey, break it up you too. Miami, lay off will you? we know your powerful but you dont have to demonstrate it 24/7

Hunter stretched and looked right at Effie, smiling.

Hunter: Effie may be right. we just have to look at this optimisticly -yawns-

Doerenda: and what makes YOU so sure ?

Hunter: hey, i thought you were excited about this..?

Doerenda: sorry.. i just dont know what to think right now okay?

there was an awkward silence between the campers until Russell spoke out.

Russell: so.. how did it happen?

he got strange looks from everybody and he rolled his eyes with impatience.

Russell: i mean, how did you get your 'gifts' as Chris calls them?

Jenna: OH! i accidently lit my mom's boyfriend's pants on fire once. he was such a jerk.

Everyone laughed.

Jenna: no really! but i didnt even know i was doing it. i just kind of.. forced my hot temper onto him and next thing i know, hes on the ground rolling.

Doerenda: oh wow. does your mom know about that?

Jenna: oh sure. she knew ever since i was a baby.. i apparently lit my cradle on fire.. funny i only found out i could do it since age 10.

Damion: haha well.. i might sound like some kind of comic book freak but, mine happened with chemicals gone wrong. see my friend dumped some shit onto me at school once and the next morning i was invisible. i even hypnotized my sister.

more giggles arose as they shared their stories one by one.

Anthony: well i found out the hard way. i came down with a crazy flu and the next day i recovered so fast. ever since then i can stretch out to a kilometer.

Catherine: i had a lot of freaky dreams and visions. didnt pay much attention to them then.. but now i do and it still freaks me out.

Miami: well lucky you guys. i fell into toxic wastes at age 6. now i control the toxins in my DNA.

Hunter: i was doing a jump once on my skateboard.. concetrated so hard that i lifted my whole skateboard up into the air, me along with it.

Effie: im pretty sure i was born with mine. my mom can do the same thing.. we barely talk now thanks to telepathy.

Doerenda: you know.. i woke up in the middle of a forest one morning.. no meory of what happened before and i woke up to thoughts of "run away! the wolf is coming!". i was so freaked. but when i found out i posessed something different.. i devoted myself to living in the forest.

Catherine: so.. you live in the woods?

Doerenda: mmhmm! in a little cottage of course.

Miami: do you even go to school?

Doerenda: oh yah. my psychologist pays for it. he's the only only one who knows about my err.. shapeshifting.

Russell: oh man, i was on a field trip once and my friends and i got trapped in a cave. im pretty sure smething bit me before.. cause after that i could practically lift the whole mountain.

Mike: my story is sad really.. i was 13 and i was a certified genius.

Effie: what happened?!

Mike: science fair i think. built.. some kind of gizmo but it completely blew up in my face. my doctor told me it damaged my brain and now im just smart.. not a genius. but smart. and my powers gradually started coming. it was probably the scariest week of my life.

Charity: at least your parents loved you enough to get you a doctor.

everyone turned to Charity who had basically been mute every since she arrived.

Charity: yah thats right. my parents hate me. so i started going through crazy depressive phases. i was so depressed that my whole body went into paralyzed mode. when i could move i found that my emotions kind of.. controlled the weather. and my ability to control water came a week later.

Everyone nodded, completely into Charity's deep story.

Catherine closed her eyes and gasped, laughing to herself.

Mike: uhh..

Catherine: we should probably get some sleep. Chris has something hilarious in store for us tomorrow.


	4. supernames and the first 3

it was 6 in the morning and Chris came flying in on his helicopter. holding his loudspeaker, he yelled into it

Chris: CAMPERS! MESS HALL FOR A QUICK BREAKFAST AND THEN ITS TIME FOR YOUR FIRST.. UH.. PRE CHALLENGE!

Miami grolwed and rolled out of bed, holding her palm out, she struggled to poison Chris

Chris: OH AND NICE TRY MIAMI. I HAVE MY SAFETY BADGE ON!

Miami: ugh i hate that guy!

Effie also rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes.

Effie: that guy is feeling so proud of himself right now.

Catherine however was already up, her clothes on, her make up done and bed made.

Catehrine: morning everyone! how did you sleep?

Doerenda: how are you so pleasent in the morning!?

--

The girls walked into the mess hall to see that the boys were already there. Hunter smiled at Effie as she sat down next to him, perky and fully awake.

Charity and Jenna however, were falling asleep, their heads down onto the table.

Chris and Chef walked in, Chef swerving them what appeared to be burnt eggs.

Chris: i see all of you are up and at em'. -chuckles-

Mike had multiplied himself so that he could sleep and his clone could be awake to hear the announcement.

Anthony raised an eyebrow.

Anthony: very clever bro.

Chris: each of you will draw a name out of a hat. the paper you draw will have the name of a different camper here. with that name, you will create a WICKED. SUPERHERO. NAME. FOR THEM!

Russell burst out laughing as Doerenda slapped her forhead.

Chris: well, what are you waiting for? pick! then go to the confession can and write the name down. saavy?

--

CONFESSION CAN:

Anthony: ive got Catherine.

Jenna: umm.. Doerenda.

Mike: Charity. this wont be too bad..

Doerenda: ive got Miami! yesss! wait. no.. uh. im confused.

--

Chris: its been one hour and youve all cast your names in. i will read them one by one and whatever you are assigned, you keep. these names will help boost ratings.. oh and give you a "secret identity" once were done. okay lets see..

Catherine: Forsighter

Jenna: Hot Flame

Miami: Venom

Effie: The Silent

Doerenda: Beast Girl

Charity: Miss Elemental

Damion: Hypno Boy

Russell: Ace Incredible

Hunter: Green Wheels

Mike: Mr. Multiple

Anthony: Stretch

The campers sat there, all of them with their mouths wide open and a look of shock on their faces

--

CONFESSION CAN:

Russell: Ace Incredible?! ... hey i like it.

Miami: hmm.. 'Venom'. classy yet dangerous.

Charity: i can live with Miss Elemental i guess..

Mike: Mr. Multiple!? -slaps forhead-

Doerenda: woohoo! Beast Girl!

Damion: Hypno Boy doesnt sound too bad.. i hope.. -gulp-

Catherine: what did i tell you people?! hilarious right? well personally i like mine.

Jenna: Hot Flame! - creates fire on her fingertip then blows it out- im likin this!

--

Chris: now that you have your wicked superhero names, all of you will report back to your cabins. in an hour, chef and i will call on three of you to go through the obstacle course that has been specially designed for your powers. be prepared campers, you never know when you might be next.

--

GIRLS CABIN:

Jenna was playing with her fire, snapping her fingers and blowing them out. Catherine was in bed, trying to forsee who would go next with no luck.

Charity was sitting next to the window, controlling the water in a form of a snake in boredom. Doerenda had transformed herself into a squirrel and was crawling all over Effie, both laughing hysterically.

Miami: do you people ALWAYS do this at home?

everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Miami.

Effie: haha well actually..

Doerenda changed back and was now sitting on her bed

Doerenda: nahh. i keep my powers a secret. its nice not having to do that here.

Jenna: and besides, what else do we have to do in this dump?

--

BOYS CABIN:

music was playing in their cabin as they hung low. it was starting to rain outside.

Damion: huh.. Charity must be feeling pretty bummed about something

Hunter: ahh i dont know. shes always bummed

Damion: hey, you cant say that about her. you barely even know her!

Hunter: yah yah. sure.

Russell: hey guys, please. some of us are actually trying to rest. unlike you, my powers come naturally.

Mike: hey, someone pass me that bandage over there?

Anthony immediately stretched out his arm and handed it to Mike.

Anthony: i think you work too hard bro

Mike: what are you talking about.

Damion: i saw you training yesterday night. you dont sleep much do you?

Mike: its none of your buisness.

Hunter was trying to levitate his skateboard, playing around when Russell grabbed it and growled

Hunter: oops.. heh heh sorry.

--

Chris: (OVER INTERCOM) ALRIGHT CAMPERS! READY TO SEE WHO WILL BE TESTED FIRST?

everyone gulped in their cabins.

Chris: i want.. the Hot Flame, Green Wheels and Beast Girl down at the dock of shame in 5 minutes. the rest of you can either rest of follow to watch. Mcclean Out.


	5. roaring victory

Jenna, Hunter and Doerenda walked over to the Dock of Shame to find Chris and Chef holding a giant remote controller.

Behind them, all of the other campers followed, curious to see what they were in for.

Chris: okay dudes. Todays task will test your strategic abilities. Using your powers, you will protect eachother while completing your mission.

He pressed the large red button as the ground began to tremble. From the ground, an enormous wax wall cube emerged. Chris pressed the button again as wax figures emerged from the ground, all armed with weapons.

Everyone gulped except for Doerenda who was in fact, jumping with excitement.

Chris: you will have 10 minutes to complete the course. One minute to plan. Inside this giant wax cube are 5 dummies. You three will have to penetrate through the wax wall, save the dummies WHILE defeating these very dangerous and very expensive wax soldiers.

Hunter: uhhhh..

Chris: planning starts... now!

--

CONFESSION CAN:

Miami: no way in hell were they gonna finish that course on time.

Russell: ...ppfft. hahaha

--

Hunter: no, Doe will transform into an elephant or something.. Jenna can save.

Jenna: no! That wont work! What if i accidently burn the dummies?!

Hunter: but i can totally—

Doerenda: ENOUGH! Sheesh! Jenna will use her heat to melt a large hole through the wall, Hunter will then ride through with his skateboard and save all 5 dummies while Jenna and I hold off the wax men. Kay?

Hunter and Jenna stood there in shock and nodded

Chris: TIME IS UP. GO GO GOOOO!

Doerenda immediately transformed herself into a leopard, tearing apart the figures and clawing them to shreds. Jenna in the meantime was omitting a large wave of fire through her hands, trying to melt the wall completely.

Jenna: I.. almost.. have it! Hunter, get ready!

Jenna was beginning to feel a bit tired now. She had never been able to use her fire powers to this extent before. The wall was now gone as Hunter focused hard on his skateboard.

It began to glow green as he jumped onto it and flew through, grabbing two dummies at a time.

Doerenda morphed back into human form

Jenna: ill be there in a second!

She took a deep breath and ran towards Doerenda who had now changed herself into a fierce black jaguar. She moved swiftly and easily pranced on the wax men, ripping heir limbs off with her sharp teeth. She growled.

Jenna had created balls of fire, throwing them at her targets. The figures melted as the girls continued on.

Hunter suddenly hopped off his skateboard and cheered.

Chris: and your done! With an impressive 7 minutes!

Everyone in the crowd cheered

--

CONFESISON CAN:

Effie: DID YOU SEE DOERENDA? SHE WAS LIKE RAWWWR AND LIKE.. GRRR

Catherine: they did simply, amazing.

Mike: i must say, Jenna's powers are seriously amazing.

Russell: not bad. Im sure i could have done better –smiles-

Charity: they did work well as a team.. i cant wait to see whos next –rolls eyes-

Damion: wow. Its times like these when i wish i had fire powers like Jenna.

Anthony: im impressed. –nods head-

--

Chris: alright. I have a surprise for all of you. Not only do all three of you get to stay another night, there will be no eliminations. Instead, only series of teamwork activities. At the end of the series, Chef and I will decide who gets to move on to the FINAL 5 ROUND!

Everyone cheered again.

Doerenda, Hunter and Jenna hugged eachother and smiled.

Chris: as for your performance, you did good.. for your first time. As we progress, you will ALL improve.

--

CONFESSION CAN:

Jenna: ive never emitted so much fire before.. it made me feel dizzy at first but it was kind of.. i don't know.. exciting.

Doerenda: yesss! Wooo! The only bad side of this is that i can still taste wax in my mouth –sticks out tongue-

Hunter: actually, i think i could have done better. Have to work on speed..

--

Chris: get rest campers. Tomorrow is a whole new day


	6. newcomer, new sprung loves

GRILS CABIN:

Catherine: you girls did AMAZING out there!

Jenna: awwwwe.. it was nothing really.

Doerenda: does anybody have any mouthwash!?

Miami: ugh. Ew much?

--

Anthony: that was some seriously wicked flying man.

Damion gave him a thumbs up as he flopped down onto his bed.

Hunter: was Effie watching?

Mike smirked.

Mike: why?

Russell: awwwe how cute. Hunters got a cwush on Effie

Hunter smacked Russell on the side of the head.. which probably was a bad idea because Russell lifted his bed up easily and shook him out.

Hunter: owch! Okayokay. Fine.. i like Effie okay? Keep it quiet though.

They all nodded.

--

Chris: CAMPERS! I have a VERY special surprise for you today. Meet me in the mess hall in about.. 5 to see what it is.

They all walked over, not excited at all about what Chris had to say. However, when they got there however, they all WERE shocked. There, was a pale boy dressed in tight pants and shirt strapped down into a chair. He had carefully styled J-ROCKER hair that seemed to be dark blue and black, his eyes grey. Everyone stared. Especially Doerenda.

Chris: this everybody is Jet.

No one said a word. Jet however was screaming foul words at chris through the duct tape.

Chef ripped it off of him and he scowled.

Jet: what the HELL AM I DOING HERE!?

Chris: does anybody care to explain to Jet?

Doerenda stepped forward, looking a little scared. She noticed he had a tongue ring too..

Doerenda: um. Your probably here because you have some special power like the rest of us..

Russell: so what are you in for?

Jet looked around and smiled, staring down Doerenda as he did.

Jet: i happen to be very fast miss.

Charity: did he just call her miss?

Chris: we FINALLY caught Jet. Do you know how hard it was to get him? Do you!? It was harder than Mike!

Mike smiled and backed away.

Jet: okay say that i AM at this.. freak camp. Why is it so important that im here anyways?

Chris: well, there was supposed to be an even number of boys and girls. And because we couldn't catch you sooner..

Jet: fine. Untie me.

Chef: and don't you even think about running off. This area has been trapped. Go anywhere outside the boundaries, and you'll get the shock of your life.

Jet sneered as the rope fell to his feet. He stretched, fixing his hair and un ruffling his clothes.

Chris: your just in time Jet my man. Im about to announce who will go next

Jet: i missed some kind of show?

Hunter: yah. Jenna, Doerenda and I just went..

Jet looked at Doerenda again and smiled.

Jet: well i hope to get to see you in action some day, miss.

Doerenda: ..miss?

Chris: ANYWAYS! Next up is.. Catherine, Anthony and Russell. You have 3 hours before your up. Uhh.. Damion and Russell can show Jet around.

--

The three boys walked around the camp.

Damion: the names Damion. Thats Russell.

Jet shook their hands and continued walking.

Russell: super speed huh?

Jet nodded

Russell: well ive got brawn. Damion here has invisibility and hypno powers.

Jet: sweet.. what about everyone else?

They walked past Miami who was argueing with Jenna.

Damion: the really hot one over there, thats Miami. Total bitch.. but powerful. Shes got abilities to kill you in less than a minute with her toxins..

Russell: and the cute brunette over there is Jenna. Shes got incredible fire powers.

Jet nodded, observing them carefully. They walked pasy Hunter and Effie who were sitting on the steps outside the mess hall.

Damion: the boy with the green hair, thats Hunter. He can fly on his board. And the girl next to him, Effie. She can mentally communicate with people.. and understand emotions.. calm them..

Russell: basically mellow you down.

Jet: oh i see.. are they together or what

Damion: not yet.. but they will be.

They carried on as they stopped by Charity and Catherine. Charity was sitting on the edge of the dock while Catherine was in the water. Charity was fiddling with a water snake, as it played with Catherine.

Jet smiled.

Jet: lemme guess.. the gothic one has control over water..

Damion: and weather. Isn't she amazing?

Russell raised his eyebrow.

Jet: and the blonde in the water.. im not too sure.

Russell: she can see the future. Dreams and visions and what not

They moved on until they heard combat noises from behind the cabin. Anthony and Mike were training themselves, Mike multiplying by the dozen and Anthony stretching as far as the eye could see.

Jet looked amazed

Damion: Mike the multiple and Anthony the human elastic band.

Russell: those two are always training. Its kind of annoying really.

Jet: wheres the other one? The girl.

Damion: you mean Doe?

Jet: oh yes. Where can i find her?

Russell: probably the woods.. with her animal pals.

They started laughing as Jet walked away, into the woods.

--

Doerenda was transformed into a little fawn, playing joyfully with other fawns until one of them heard a noise and ran away. Doerenda morphed back and turned to see the new bad boy standing right beside her.

Doerenda: whoa! Um.. hello how did you..

Jet: superspeed remember?

Doerenda: oh right.. um.. is this important?

Jet: nope. Just thought id.. see what everyone was like.

He went on his tippy toes and jumped into the tree. Doerenda looked up and crossed her arms.

Doerenda: hey i can hear that trees thoughts and it does not like you sitting on it.

Jet laughed hysterically as he fell from the tree.

Doerenda: ...whats so funny?

Jet: nothing.. everyone here sounds like a riot. Fire.. poison.. duplicates.. wow hey?

Chef suddenly came over the intercom

Chef: IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR FREAKY LITTLE BUTTS DOWN HER IN TWO MINUTES.. YOULL BE SORRY.

Doerenda: awe crap.

Jet suddenly lifted her up and sped through the woods, making it to the camp in less than a second.

He gently put her down and smiled a warm smile, sticking out his tongue, piercing glistening.

Jet: your welcome


	7. impressive show

Chef was standing in his kitchen preparing a revolting stew. Doerenda and Jet were the first ones there. People started flooding in, staring at the new comer and their beast girl in curiousity.

Chef: you three uhh. Stretchy, psychic and macho man. Woods.. RIGHT NOW!

--

Russell: woohoo! I am so pumped up for this challenge.

Anthony: try to stay cool, never underestimate the opponent

Russell: yah yah, i just really wanna hit something hard.

Catherine giggled as the three of them made their way towards the woods. The rest of the teens followed behind them, whispering to themselves. Everyone was eager to see what they had to face.

Chris: welcome you three, excited?

Russell slammed his fist into his hand and nodded. The power was so immense that it shook the whole forest.

Chris: good, because your challenge requires teamwork. Thats right. Today you will be tested on your teamwork skills and cooperation.

They nodded.

Chris whistled as a huge figure popped out of the trees. The Sasquatch Wawanakwa.. but this time he was twice as big and a whole lot meaner. Everyone gasped, some even screamed as it snarled and growled, trying to break free of the titanium chains.

Chris: you will WORK TOGETHER to take down the ferocious and very dangerous, Sasquatch Wawankwa. One minute to plan starting.. now!

Catherine: boys! Over here!

Anthony and Russell went over to Catherine who quickly pulled her blonde hair up into a bun.

Catherine: key point here is to work as a team.

Anthony: alright.. Catherine you cant use your powers right now... i know you cant always control your visions.. but do you think you can see what we're in for soon?

Catherine bit her lip and stared at Anthony and then at Russell. What if she couldn't summon them fast enough? She would be useless..

Russell: hey, just try your best alright?

He gently nudged her, giving her strength and will

Catherine: alright. Lets do this then.

Anthony: thats the spirit. Follow my lead. I have a plan.

Chris: okay campers! Meet.. SASQUATCH WAWANAKWA!

He pressed a button, freeing the monster as it came charging for Russell.

Russell: ill hold him back long enough for Catherine!

He let out a furious blow, nearly knocking the monster off its feet

Anthony nodded as he stared at Catherine. Everyone stared at her as she closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

Meanwhile, Anthony had stretched himself between two trees, holding firmly. Russell had a boulder placed on Anthony's body as he brought him back like a bow and arrow, shooting the sasquatch with the heavy rocks.

Russell: now thats what im talking about!

Anthony: nice job man.. but its not falling. Why isn't it falling?!

Anthony grabbed another boulder, flinging it with Anthony's body once more.

Catherine suddenly felt a rush of energy course through her veins.. her vision was coming. She could see Anthony on the monster's shoulders. He suddenly then pressed a point on the beast's neck as it stood paralyzed, then fell unconscious.

Catherine gasped as she recovered from her vision.

Catherine: Russell! Your gonna have to throw Anthony up onto the sasquatch's back!

Anthony: ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Catherine: no! I saw it in my vision. It has a weak spot behind its neck! Please just do it!

Russell and Anthony looked at eachother. Time was running out. Russell shrugged, picked up Anthony and threw him like a javelin. Anthony's flexible body flew into the air as he gracefully landed on the Sasquatch's shoulders.

Catherine: alright.. NOW!

Anthony pressed its neck. He could feel the sasquatch go stiff then fall to the ground. He jumped for safety, landing on the ground un harmed.

Chris: ..and they are DONE!

Everyone cheered.

Catherine fell to her knees, exhausted from the concentration. Russell picked her up and they all headed back for camp.

--

CONFESSION CAN:

Mike: Russell impresses me. His power is unlimited. Anthony too.. hes been training with me. That bow and arrow thing was something we were working on last night.. but what really amazed me was Catherine. What a curious creature she is..

Doerenda: did you see how Russell was like.. POW POW

Jet: ive been here for like.. 3 hours and im seeing a lot of wicked things.

Miami: not bad i guess.

Damion: i didn't actually think Catherine could pull it off. But she did, and for that i congratulate you.

--

Chris: that was some wicked aim Russell my man. And Anthony, way to take one for the team. Catherine.. you managed to force upon your vision.. im very impressed.

Catherine smiled as she hugged her teammates.

Chris: as for the rest of you, dinner is ready. Get some sleep because tomorrow.. ill announce the next three.


	8. suffering

The following day, Chris hadn't bothered them at all. They had the whole morning and afternoon to enjoy. Doerenda was playfully playing with Jet's hair. Effie was with Hunter. Even Russell was desperately trying to impress Jenna.

Suddenly, Chris came over the intercom

Jenna: i knew this was coming. –rolls eyes-.

Jet: does he always ruin your day?

Russell: for someone new, you catch on quick

Jet: learned from the best –smiles-

Chris: hellooo there campers! Today im going to call on Mike, Effie anddd.. Charity. Dock of shame in 10 minutes. As for the rest of you, don't come if you have a weak heart. Today will be filled with a lot of suffering.

--

Only Russell, Jet, Miami, Hunter and Damion came to watch.

Chris: well. How are you three feeling today?

Effie: pretty good yourself?

Chris: im doing awesome thanks Effie. Unfortunately, you wont be feeling as awesome when im done with you.

Chef giggled.

Chris: in your superhero life, you will come across situations where CONTROL is extremely important. We chose the three of you because of your rather depressing histories. Todays task will teach you about the importance of self control and how you three, as a team can overcome these obstacles.

Mike: sounds more like Health Class rather than a training session.

Chris: well, in some ways it is.

He pressed a button as the ground changed into a what appeared to be a stage. Slowly however, walls arose as they became screens. The ground also became a screen as a movie started playing.

Chris: these are clips from your past. Well.. Charity's past to be more exact.

She stiffened, her eyes going from dark brown to sheer black.

Chris: Mike, you and Effie will do what it takes to control Charity from hurting anyone. Including herself.. you have ten minutes to calm her down before we taser her. Starting.. now

The screen showed a woman, scrawny, holding a baby boy and caring for him. There was also a man, smoking a cigar and sitting in his armchair. However, there was also a baby girl, big eyed and brown haired crying on the floor and reaching out to the mother.

"OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!" the woman shouted.

"WHY CANT YOU BE LIKE YOUR BROTHER?!" he man yelled. He shoved the baby girl away with his foot as he stood up to hold the baby boy.

The woman recklessly picked the baby girl up and shoved her into a room, locking the door behind her.

Effie held her hand to her mouth as she watched the horrible scene play over and over again.

Charity was not kneeling on the floor, her pupils completely gone now, covering her ears.

Mike: oh shit.

The clouds were rolling in.. but they took the form of a ghastly skull, omitting huge lightning bolts and golf ball sized rain drops.

Mike: EFFIE! LISTEN TO ME, YOU HAVE TO CALM HER DOWN!

Effie blinked, panicked. She closed her eyes and attempted to overtake Charity's deeply hurt emotions. Comforting her with her powers. Trying to calm every ruffled aspect of her mind.

The clouds faded, but as Effie relaxed her control on Charity, they rolled back again. Even bigger than before.

Effie: SHES TOO STRONG MIKE! I CANT GET TO HER!

Mike: WELL YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO TRY HARDER. EFFIE, THINK ABOUT WHAT THIS IS DOING TO CHARITY. TRY. HARDER

It was almost impossible to understand Mike through the storm but she understood through his desperate and panicked emotions.

Mike: this isn't going to be enough.. i have to take the screens out.

He multiplied himself until there were a dozen of him. He instructed his copies to break the screens and to do it fast. Including the sound system.

Effie saw what Mike was doing and knelt down by Charity. The screen room was almost flooding. She had to work fast.

--

Catherine lay in her room next to Doerenda. They had been talking about their pasts when Catherine gasped. She was getting a surprise vision as she stared blankly into space.

Catherine: Doe.. Doerenda! Go call Chef. Charity and Effie are going to collapse.

Doerenda understood immediately as she formed herself into a bird and took off.

--

Effie was cold, weak and exhausted. Charity was not letting up. It was as if she was completely gone, a whole new destructive Charity had taken her place. Damion tried to help but Chris prohibited anyone from entering the screen room.

Effie: okay Charity. Try to relax and let me show you something that ive never done before..

Charity slowly turned her head towards Effie, her eyes blank.

Mike: EFFIE HURRY! I HAVE TWO SCREENS LEFT!

Effie looked into Charity's eyes, holding her hand. She pushed herself out of her mind, all the good emotions and pushed them into Charity's body. With a quick jerk, Charity's eyes resumed their brown color as she collapsed, taking Effie down with her. The clouds immediately disappeared, and the rain and thunder gone.

Mike: Chris, get Jet. GET HIM NOW!

Jet sped up and picked Effie up. Mike had Charity and they ran back to camp.


	9. more conflict?

A/N okay guys. I hope im doing okay with this story so far. I told you i would update. I don't understand people who write application forms and they don't even continue the story

But i wanted to get things straight a little. The reason why certain characters aren't saying much is because its the beginning of the story and i want to build character. Ive been choosing three characters at a time to test so that the readers can get a feel for who they really are. Later on, everyone will have more equal say. Your time will come =D

Also, ive been getting a lot of suggestions. Ill TRY MY BEST to include them into my story. I most likely will, don't worry. But don't panic because you haven't seen the add-ins quite yet. Every suggestion has its place in the story and yours might be seen later in the story i promise.

--

Mike ran in and Jet ran into the camp, soaking wet. Jet's blue black hair was not in his face, clothes drenching and Mike looked frustrated, panicked and concerned.

Jet: hey Chef? We have two fallen soldiers needing taken care of.

Chef walked in, ready and prepared and laid the two girls down on the hospital beds. Jet could see a worried Doerenda sitting on one of the beds and Catherine in another.

Jet: how did you know—

Doerenda: -gulp- Catherine saw a vision.. Charity and Effie were dying. So i flew here as fast as i could.

Catherine: are they going to be alright?

Mike: i don't know! You tell me, your the one who can see the future!

With that, Mike stomped out leaving Doerenda and Jet and a very stunned Catherine alone in the hospital room.

Jet: im no master.. but i think you should go talk to him.

Catherine nodded, teary eyed and followed out.

--

Catherine found Mike sitting on the ground outside, looking out at the sky.

Catherine: ...you okay?

Mike grunted as she took a seat next to him. There was a moment of silence before both of them opened their mouths to speak.

Mike: oh sorry.. go ahead.

Catherine: nono.. say what you have to say.

They both blushed a little before Mike became serious again.

Mike: you know, before the show, i fought undercover. I bet no one knew that. I was always working alone and i liked it. Now that they caught me.. im working with other people. You should have seen Charity's face.. she suffered so much. And Effie.. i don't know what she did to make herself faint.

Catherine: ..I did see...

Mike: well.. i don't like feeling Catherine. I don't like caring for other people but myself. First you, now Charity..

Catherine: first me?

Mike stiffened, realizing what he had said

Mike: never mind. I want to get out of here. Go back to fighting on the streets.

Catherine placed her delicate hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Catherine: hey now, its not so bad. I mean.. you have to admit Russell is pretty funny.. and Damion. Hes such a sweetheart. What about Jenna? Shes so much fun.. oh and you cant forget Hunter.

Mike smiled a little

Mike: i guess so.. but.. hey c'mon i wanna show you something.

He grabbed her hand and took her to Chris who was sitting in the Mess Hall.

Chris: oh hey you two.. –looks at their hands- did you hook up?

Mike looked at Catherine, who looked a little confused.. he suddenly remembered Charity and Effie as anger rushed inside of him

Mike: as a matter of fact.. we did. And THIS is for Charity.. AND EFFIE!

He punched Chris's face in, giving him a nose bleed.

Chris: hey man watch the FACE!

He ran out. Mike was now in hysterics as Catherine slightly giggled from beside him.

--

Miami: so what exactly happened again?

Jenna: well.. apparently Chris played some horrible scenes from Charity's past.

Hunter: then her emotions took control

Miami: and then..?

Russell: then Hunter's girl tried to calm her down with her powers

Damion: but that didn't work

Anthony: so how the heck did Effie get her to calm down afterwards?

Jenna: see, thats the mystery. No one knows what Effie did. But whatever she did got her and Charity hospitalized.

Damion: what about Mike? Is he okay?

Mike walked in and smirked.

Mike: what ABOUT Mike?

Everyone froze.

Mike: i multiplied myself, beat the screens down so that Charity could calm down and Effie could concentrate.

Catherine appeared from behind him

Catherine: I saw it in a vision and got Doe to warn Chef about it. Mike and Jet sped their way down here.

Jenna, Hunter and Damion got up

Jenna: were gonna go see if theyre okay.

Hunter: i swear ill kill Chris if he did any permanent damage to Effie.

Catherine: Mike already took care of that.

--

Jet: man i didn't think this camp would be so heavy..

Doerenda: neither did I.

They sat in silence until they heard Jenna, Hunter and Damion enter.

Doerenda: oh you guys are here!

Damion: of course we are. How are they?

Doerenda: i don't know.. i think Effie's recovering pretty fast. You better take a good look.. owch. Wait..

She clutched her forhead and kneeled down to the floor, her hair wrapping her body.

Doerenda's face suddenly changed from concerned and compassionate to anger and hatred.

Doerenda: what are you doing here?! Here to hurt them like Chris did?! GET. OUT!

Jenna: Doe? Honey.. are you feeling okay?

Hunter: what are you saying?! You JUST SAID..

Doerenda: i didn't say anything. Get out

Jet: Miss? Doerenda?

She clutched her forhead again and looked at Jet, big eyed.

Doerenda: crap. I have to.. go somewhere.

She sped out but Jet caught up with her in less than a second.

Jet: whats going on?

Doerenda: please Jet.. just let me go.. anywhere but here. Okay?

She changed herself into a leopard and ran into the woods.


	10. gore gore gore

Charity awoke to see a green tent roof above her, the sounds of birds around her. Her vision was a blur.

Beside her, she heard ruffling blankets and someone moan. Suddenly, the events from last night poured back into her head as she winced in pain. Chef hovered over her and smiled.

Chef: morning sleepy head.

Charity woke up immediately and looked around. The infirmary tent? Then who was... EFFIE.

Effie also woke up and stretched, looking alarmed.

Effie could see that Hunter and Damion had fallen asleep on the floor.

Charity: whats.. where is everybody?

Chef: breakfast. Your free to go if you like. Both of you are fully recovered and ready to start the day.

--

Chris walked in to see the campers eating.. or rather attempting to eat their breakfasts.

Miami flung it onto the floor

Chris: -ahem!-

Everyone went silent. They all laughed to see that he had a bandage on his nose.

Chris: well, you can all thank Mike for that one. –glares- anyways.. we have our last three going today before i state my very important announcement. Listen, i know you all think that what i did to Charity was wrong and what happened to Effie was all my fault. When you do roam the streets with your new identities after this camp, you will have situations like those.

No one said a word until Charity, Effie, Damion and Hunter entered.

The girls squealed with delight as the guys sighed in relief.

Chris: today, we have Damion, Miami and Jet going. You three have the potential to kill. So today, you are learning the basics of ATTACK.

Miami grinned as Damion raised his eyebrow. Jet looked amused.

Miami: so, where..and when?

Chris: good question Miami. The woods and.. right now.

--

The 12 teens walked over into the woods to see an army of about 100 people there.

Chris: these are not real people. These are clones.. specially designed all 100 of them to look like ME.

Miami: all the better to kill with.

Chris: you have 10 minutes to destroy all 100. One minute planning session starts.. now.

Miami: as much as i hate to admit it, i can toxicate 10 people at once. Im sure i can do more. I just don't know how.

Jet: thats fine. I can.. ill figure something out along the way.

Damion: ill use.. my hypnotic powers.. uhh.

Chris: TIMES UP, GO!

--

CONFESSION CAN:

Jenna: ill admit, i was kind of excited for this one.

Effie: GO HUNTER!

Doerenda: don't tell anyone this.. but i want to see how Jet does.

Russell: an attack based group? YAHH!

Catherine: Miami may not be the nicest person in the world, but she is really strong.

--

Damion immediately disappeared, but one could tell he was attacking by the number of clones being thrown into the air. Jet was so fast that one could not keep up with their human eyes. He picked up a log and trampled about 20 of them in record time. Miami ran, jumped off of jet's shoulders and landed in a tree. Like a witch, she scanned her hand over the crowd as 10 of them immediately dropped onto the ground, dead.

Damion re appeared and hypnotised 10 of the clones into killing eachother.

Jet sped up and slapped him on the back

Jet: nice move man.

He sped away, cutting through many of the clones with a sharp branch. Miami continued to spread her venom.

Miami: okay now this is where the fun really begins.

She did a flick movement with her wrist as one fell to the floor and exploded. However, as the remains splashed onto the others, they too exploded. A chain reaction occurred until only one was left. Damion took care of him by lifting him up invisibly and throwing him to Jet, who then sped and threw him 10 feet into the air. Miami moved her hand as the last clone exploded, vanishing before their very eyes.

--

CONFESSION CAN:

Russell: wow.

Mike: now THAT was an impressive show.

Charity: i don't really recall how our group did. But Miami sure knows how to put on a show.

--

Chris: MY CLONES! –ahem- uhh.. nice work team 4. Your superb passion demolished all 100 clones in a record time of 6 minutes. Jet, nice speeding. Speed really does make a difference. Damion, impressive hypnotising strategy man. Props. Miami, what can i say. I didn't expect any less from you.

Everyone cheered, all stunned at the gory performance.

Chris: campers, rest up. Ill meet you back at the campfire at 7:00 tonight after supper. I have something very special to say.


	11. did you know?

The time had come when everybody made their way down to the campfire. Indeed, Chris was there, the band-aid placed perfectly upon his probably-fake-nose.

Chris: alrighty. Its time to get the show on the road.

Everyone took a seat and waited to see what Chris had to say.

Chris: Jenna, remember when you were melting that wax wall down.. did you feel kind of dizzy from the over flaming?

Jenna: yah.. why?

Chris: Catherine, remember when you actually summoned a vision? How did that feel?

Catherine: umm.. pretty good i guess...

Chris: Damion, didn't you feel as though it would have been a heck of a lot easier if you could make EVERYONE ELSE invisible too?

Damion: sure..

Chris turned to Effie and Charity

Chris: and Effie. Why exactly did you faint that day?

Effie: I.. I don't know.. i remember feeling..

Chris: hollow?

Effie nodded.

Chris: you guys may not know this but we do—your powers have far more potential than you think. These are stretched and practiced through team training.

Everyone looked confused.

Chris: Jenna, in fact you CAN light your whole body on fire. Hunter, you have the ability to levitate more than just your skateboard. Doerenda, we'll get you to the level where you don't HAVE to transform to posess animal qualities.

Jenna stared at her hands. How could.. but how!?

Hunter was amazed. More than just his skateboard hey?

Doerenda was just shocked.

Chris: and Catherine. You may not know this yet but you have the ability to actually summon visions from the future yes.. but AS WELL the past. You can even see the intricacies inside machinery.

Catherine was wide eyed and curious.

Chris: Anthony, you can stretch far.. but can you stretch DOWN?

Anthony smiled

Chris: i didn't think so. Don't worry man you will be able to. And Russell, Mr. Strong man. How much can you carry with just one hand alone?

Russell: 10 tons..

Chris: ever tried lifting a continent?

Russell shook his head.

Chris: no worries. You will. And Charity. Your powers are immensely strong. Your emotions control the weather yes? But did you know you could also literally CONTROL the weather? I mean.. actually have the ability to shoot thunderbolts at people and such

Charity thought about it then frowned

Charity: never really thought about it that way i guess..

Chris: Effie. What you experienced yesterday was called Possession. Yes true you know how to read emotions and calm them. Effie, let me tell you one thing. You also have an attack based power. You can leave your body and take over someone else's.. and invade their minds.

Effie nodded. So thats what happened yesterday with Charity. She had potentially left her body and took over hers.

Chris: Mike.. youve been training yourself for a long time now. How long do your duplicates last?

Mike: as much damage as they can take before they re enter my body.

Chris: well, thats about to change.

Mike looked at him with curiosity. How was he gonna help him keep his clones for longer amounts of time?

Chris: Damion.. invisibility and hypnotic powers. How would you like it if you could turn the people around you invisible as well?

Damion: id like that.. a lot?

Chris: not enough.. because you also have the potential to set up a protective barrier.

Damion was elated.

Chris: Miss Venom. Pretty strong attacks i must say

Miami grinned

Chris: although you can make toxins flow through someone else's veins.. you can also course them through YOURS

Miami: why would i want to do that?

Chris: because you can then project them through your hands and poison others faster

Miami: oh.. how convenient.

Chris: and lastly Jet. Your fast but not fast enough

Jet got up and was ready to strangle Chris

Jet: excuse me?

Chris: i meant.. you have a breaking point where your so fast that you can ACTUALLY slow time

Jet sat down again and smiled

Chris: so that wraps up the meeting tonight campers. I just wanted you to think about your possibilities.. because tomorrow.. individual training sessions begin.


	12. first 3 battles success and failure

Chef's loud and booming voice rang over the intercom

Chef: GOOD MORNING FREAKS. YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN BY THE DOCK OF SHAME IN 05 MINUTES.. STARTING NOW. MOVE SOLDIERS MOVE!

Damion looked at his watch to see that it was only 4 in the morning. However, everyone got up promptly and ran down to the dock of shame.

--

Chef: Chris thought that it be best if i take over today. Any objections?

Silence.

Chef: good.

An evil grin spread across his face.

Chef: today, you will be fighting REAL people.

Everyone grinned.

Chef: thats right.. youll be fighting eachother.

Silence again.

--

Jenna: owch..

Russell: i could take anyone here.. except for maybe Miami..

Miami: bring. It. On.

--

Chris: good..now listen up. If you get hurt.. it doesn't matter. The whole point of this exercise is to challenge you to limits.. breaking and painful limits. Now here are your pairings.. Damion/Miami, Hunter/Russell, Doerenda/Mike, Catherine/Jet, Jenna/Charity, Anthony/Effie You have five minutes of individual preparation.

--

CONFESSION CAN:

Damion: I have to fight...HER?!

Hunter: Russells pretty strong. One snap of his finger and my bones are crushed.

Mike: Doerenda.. how interesting

Doerenda: oh no. Nonono..

Catherine: i don't know how the heck im going to defeat Jet.. i don't have any useful power to do that for me

Jet: nahh.. i couldn't possibly hit a girl.. well actually i guess i could.

Jenna: okay.. this is kind of unfair. I mean.. water takes down fire..

Charity: do i have an advantage here?

--

Chef: your time is up. Damion and Miami.. your up. they cautiously stepped out and faced eachother. Chef counted down as he blew the whistle. Immediately, Damion disappeared.

Miami: oh c'mon. Show up and fight like a real man.

She scanned her hand over an area but had bad luck in finding Damion.

Miami: scared of a wittle pwoison?

She mocked him as she searched on.

Damion re-appeared behind her however and tapped her shoulder.

Immediately she turned around, poised and ready to attack with her venom. In the same instance however, they had raised their hands. Hers filled with poison, his emitting stong waves of hypnosis.

The clashing of the two powers were so great that both fell back. Damion laughed, quickly disappearing again. At this point Miami was furious. She jumped onto her feet and started scanning faster until she heard a groan. She concentrated harder as Damion re-appeared, crouching onto the floor in pain.

Chef: c'mon soldier! Think! Push those hypno waves.. think barrier!

Miami was so close to winning. A few more drops of venom through his body and he should be out like a light. However, she felt a strange sort of blockage. Outraged, she pushed more until she broke through the faint barrier and knocked Damion out.

Charity covered her mouth in shock.

Chef contacted the crew members with his walkie-talkie as they came in and dragged Damion out.

Chef grunted and called on the next two..

Chef: Hunter and Russell!

The boys stepped out. Hunter carrying his skateboard and Russell cracking s knuckles. They smiled at eachother until Chef blew the whistle. Hunter threw his board into the air, it glowed green as he jumped onto it and sped into the air. Russell picked up a tree from underground, roots and all and laughed

Russell: think you can outfly me wee man?

He threw the tree with strong force, making it spin into the air. Hunter embraced it, jumping with his board onto the trunk and doing a perfect grind.

Hunter: haha yes! Now thats what im talking about!

Russell grunted as he picked up a boulder this time. Throwing it, he gave it a curve until it hit Hunter.

He was 15 feet in the air, falling. Panicked he tried to call for his skateboard. Something did catch his fall.. but it wasn't his ride. Underneath him was the boulder, glowing green and helping him levitate.

Jenna: HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!

Hunter: uhh.. I DONT KNOW!

Russell looked pleased. He turned to pick up another tree when Hunter took his chance and kicked the boulder from his feet. It hit Russell on the back, caught him off guard, and made him fall to his feet. Hunter too fell from the sky.

Chef blew the whistle again

Chef: DRAW! Hunter and Russell.. you both have fallen.

They high fived eachother as the next pairing went up.

Effie: Hunter! You levitated that boulder!

Hunter: of course i did!

He picked her up and swung her around in happiness.

Doerenda and Mike were up next

Doerenda: but i don't want to hurt him!

Catherine: well Doe.. your going t have to. Because he WILL hurt you.

Mike cracked his head and stood in ready position.

Doerenda looked uneasy and tense.

Doerenda: but.. hes my friend!

Chef blew his whistle as Mike multiplied himself immediately. There standing before their eyes were 7 Mikes. All prepared to fight. Doerenda looked around and screamed in agony, clutching her head.

Jet bit his lip in worry

Anthony: whats wrong with her?!

Jet: i don't know.. but this happened yesterday too..

Doerenda suddenly looked up. Mike went to calm her down but she quickly transformed into a vicious black cougar and attacked.

Mike: hey! Whats the big idea? Some kind of strategy?!

Doerenda changed back and growled.. almost as if she was still in animal form

Doerenda: what are you talking about?! IM HERE TO TAKE YOU DOWN!

She transformed into a giant black python, snaking its way to Mike's duplicates and attacking.

Russell: whats wrong with her?! Mikes getting OWNED.

Charity: its like.. she had a mental switch..?

Doerenda changed into a rampaging gorilla, tearing apart the clones.

Mike: thats it!

He multiplied himself by the dozen but Doerenda changed faster than anyone had ever seen before. She was acting as though Mike really WAS The enemy.

From gorilla, she changed into a swooping black crane, flying through and clawing at Mike.

Jet: Chef? Think we have to stop before Mike really gets hurt.

Chef: agreed.

He blew the whistle but Doerenda didn't stop. She changed back into a leopard, preying on the clones.

Mike kept multiplying himself, to keep Doerenda busy.

Jet: Miss, stop!

He sped through the battlefield, tacking the leopard and ramming her into the tree.

She suddenly changed back into human form and winced.

Jet let go and helped her up.

Mike: whats the matter with you? She could have killed me!

Doerenda's eyes filled with tears as she lay limp in Jet's arms.


	13. unknown power

No one had bothered to even try and guess who would win the battle between Jenna and Charity. Wasn't it obvious? Water took out fire and that was that... But what surprised them all was that their battle had been going on for a long time now. People started to watch, Doerenda in Jet's arms.

Jenna: your doing good bud.. see if you can stop THIS

She lit wooden planks on fire and kicked them towards Charity. Quickly, she dodged them and called a giant tidal wave to create a barrier around her.

The planks fell to the ground and in the same instant, Charity created a giant water snake and Jenna created a giant fire one.

People stared with awe. Behind charity was a massive snake like spiral of water, ready to attack at command.

Behind Jenna was an equally as impressive snake, poised and eager to burn.

Charity smiled. Both girls raised their hands, almost in synchronization as they motioned for the snakes to attack. With a loud bang, both elements collided. In their place was a heavy blanket of mist.

Charity looked around desperately but Jenna came riding on a carpet of fire and tackled Charity to the ground.

Chef blew his whistle and nodded in contentment.

Mike: impressive show.

Effie clapped her hands with joy.

Charity got up, a little shocked that she had lost to fire and walked off as Jenna too regained her composure.

--

CONFESSION CAN:

Jenna: okay so maybe i didn't light myself on fire.. but i did kick charity's butt

Charity: thats impossible. Fire and water don't mix!

--

Chef: alright.. Anthony and Effie.. your up next.

They stepped out with confidence. Effie of course was a little nervous. Chris HAD said that she had the potential to attack with her powers.. not only assist. She had done it before.. if she could only figure out how to do it again...

Before she knew it, the whistle had been blown and Anthony had stretched himself against a tree branch. With intensity, he flung himself towards Effie. She jumped away in alarm. As Anthony stretched and attacked, Effie struggled to keep his emotions controlled

Effie smiled to herself. Anthony was feeling extremely confident with himself and she didn't like it. She felt a sudden rush through her body. The alertness of it all.. she could now make out more detailed emotions from him

Before he could make his next move, Effie had read his mind and avoided the attack. She climbed into a tree while Anthony was busy regaining his limbs.

Effie: hey stretchy boy! Up here!

This was it.. her last chance or else she was done for.

Anthony shot his head up and saw Effie hanging upside down in the tree. Before he could recoil his body, he felt a shock go through his brain.

Crawling down in pain, Anthony fell to the floor and clutched his head. Gasps were heard from the campers watching

Jet: whats going on..?

Mike: if im not mistaken.. i think Effie is about to possess him.

Russell: she can do that?

Charity: its not like she hasn't done it before..

Hunter: YAHH! GO BABY GO!

Effie had fully pushed her soul out of her body. She could see the empty shell as she went into Anthony's body, fighting the resistance. When she completely took over, she tied her victim's body into a knot on the closest branch and left, re-entering her own body.

Chef blew the whistle once again as Anthony's eyes suddenly shot open. He realized what position he was in and desperately tried to break free

Anthony: hey! Thats not fair!

Effie giggled as she embraced Hunter.

Chef: she played fair and square.. now our last pairing.. Catherine and Jet.

--

CONFESSION CAN:

Miami: what good is Catherine anyways? She cant even attack.

Jenna: i kind of feel bad for her..

--

Jet started speeding around the whole forest, occasionally stooping in between to give Catherine a sense of panic.

She concentrated hard, trying to determine Jet's next move. He was starting to attack now. Every time he passed, he would whip her with a branch until she cried out in pain.

People were starting to grow tired now. Jet was moving too fast for any of their eyes to follow.

Catherine too had enough. Her arms were sore and bruised and Jet was moving too fast for her to make moves of her own. She could sense however that he was slowing down and she could concentrate a whole lot better..

Catherine: ugh that is IT!

With sudden rage, a purple pulsing wave rippled out of her mind and shook all the trees. Everyone fell back and Jet was thrown off his feet and flying ten feet into the air. At that point, Catherine tried to see into his future with great difficulty. She saw that he was going to break a bone and she cried out to Chef.. but it was too late. With a great thud, Jet landed into the trees and cracked his arm.

Jet cried out in pain. No one could figure out what had happened. Catherine, the overly sweet and caring girl had just physically hurt someone.

--

CONFESSION CAN:

Catherine: I..I don't know.. what happened. –gulp-

Doerenda: SHE BROKE JET'S ARM! She isn't going to get away with this

Jenna: oh snaps..

Charity: don't remember Chris saying anything about THAT last night.

Hunter: maybe the dude didn't even know what Catherine is capable of.

Effie: did you feel that!? It was like some kind of energy wave!

Mike: iv'e seen people like her in my time... they call themselves "Shock Absorbers" because they absorb as much energy as they can from the people around them and emit it in a powerful wave.

--

Chef: not bad you ninnies. Not bad at all.. and with Damion and Jet in health care.. not bad at all.

He laughed to himself as an intern wheeled Damion in. He was strapped to what Heather was strapped into last season when she was paralyzed and he raised an eyebrow.

Damion: i just saw Jet, with a broken arm being rushed to health care. Whos doing was THAT!?

No one said anything

Damion: oh c'mon guys.. i missed the whole thing thanks to Miami's poisons.. was it you Mike? Jenna? Russell?

Catehrine: it..was me.

She had a look of sadness upon her face as she walked back to her cabin.

Jenna and Effie ran after her as everyone else went their own ways.

Russell slapped Damion's back.

Russell: nice going man.

Damion: what did i do!?

Mike: we'll explain later.. come on

he pushed Damion's wheeler towards their own cabins


	14. a deadly vision

Catherine: Jet.. im so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SOOOOOO sorry!

Jet: hey its cool. Calm down. Im fine.. i heal fast!

Catherine: but ive never even hurt a fly and ive broken your whole ARM!

Jet: how many times do i have to say this.. ITS OKAY I FORGIVE YOU!

Russell: has anyone seen Doe?

Damion: still in the cabin i think..

He took an apple off of the mess hall table and took a bite. Chewing hungrily. He swallowed

Damion: so whats wrong with her anyways?

Jet: nothings 'wrong' with her. Shes just.. confused.

Jenna and Charity entered the mess hall.. still no sign of Doerenda.

Mike: well.. whats for supper? Im starved.

Anthony: nice man. Real nice..

Mike: what? There are times for worry.. and times for food.

Jet: im gonna go check up on her.

He got up and walked to the door when Jenna stopped his way

Jenna: oh no you don't. Shes sleeping and needs her rest.

Jet: oh really? Well too bad because its supper time and she needs food--

Jenna's hand was suddenly engulfed with fire as she leaned in on Jet, her voice hard and threatening.

Jenna: ..

Jet backed away in silence.

Effie: okay guys.. calm down. Its getting waaay to heavy in here.

Hunter put his arm around her as they sat own, waiting for dinner. The two talked quietly. Their voices low and steady. The room suddenly felt completely relaxed, thanks to Effie's powers.

Miami: ugh. Im starving.

Hunter: hey props Catherine! You totally won that challenge with your purple.. thingy!

Catherine buried her head further into her hand.

Miami: i must say. I was impressed. I mean.. didn't think you had it in you to break someone's bones.

Charity started to fidget in her chair as she turned to Jenna. They whispered silently, avoiding eye contact with Jet who was glaring the two down.

Something wasn't right.. and he knew it. But he also knew that Jenna could kick his ass anyday so he sat there, painfully.

Chef walked out of the kitchen with a pot filled with bubbling stew.

Chef: cream of toe-jam soup. Hot from the stove.

--

It was night time and everyone was in bed. Catherine had a dream that night.

In her dream, she could see that the camp was on fire and everyone was panicking.. running away.. from what though?

From a distance, beyond the flames, she could see a battle.. a conflict.. and she could hear painful cries.

Catherine focused harder. The figure turned out to be Jet. He was now on the ground, covered in blood. On top of him was a jet black panther with bloody claws and teeth.. its tail curling up with every breath.

She tried to reach them.. but the dream wouldn't let her move. She cried out but no one could hear her.

Behind her, she could see that Anthony, Damion, Charity and Hunter were on the ground, also covered in blood and scars.

Jenna was hanging in a tree, ablaze and Miami was also on the ground.

Catherine looked around. The dream was too real. Everyone was near death. The panther suddenly turned away from its prey and stared Catherine in the eyes. It pranced.

--

Catherine: NO!

She woke up in a cold sweat and immediately understood what was happening. Her visions were hardly ever wrong. Doerenda was going to attack and everyone would be doomed.

Miami flicked the light switch on and stared at Catherine

Miami: what!? Whats the problem!?

Catherine: no! Shh! It was nothing..

From across the room, Doerenda was fast asleep, smiling. What was going on?

--

Russell stretched and walked out of his cabin. Damion was half asleep and Anthony was still in his pajamas. Hunter however was lively and awake. Everyone seemed to be having a good morning, except for Catherine.

She caught sight of Mike who had come out of his cabin, fixing his brown shaggy hair. She immediately grabbed hold of him and dragged him to the back of the mess hall.

Mike: hey whats the big idea—oh its you. Morning..?

He saw her troubled face and began to worry himself. Tenderly, he stroked her cheek and asked what the alarm was

Catherine: i had a dream.. vision.. last night.

Mike nodded and understood that this was bad news.

Catherine: in it.. Doerenda was.. was some kind of black panther. And she was killing everybody.. she killed..-gulp- Jet.

Mike's face hardened

Mike: we have to warn the others. I knew she was insane.. she nearly killed me that other day—

Catherine: no! Mike please listen. Doerenda isn't evil.. those personality switches we keep seeing. I think..

Mike: then what do we do about it. Let her kill us all? You know your visions are accurate.

Catherine: just give me some time to think about it. Just.. don't say anything in the meantime.. please?

Mike sighed and stood up

Mike: fine. but if she makes one move on anyone here.. her furry tail is mine.

Catherine rolled her eyes as she followed him in for breakfast


	15. that explains a lot

Chris: hey morning campers, eat your brekkies and its out into the woods for some.. outdoorsy fun!

Everyone groaned

--

The sun was just about setting when the campers walked through the woods. There was a trail of animals following Doerenda as everyone stared, with one cocked eyebrow.

Chris: get into two teams, six on each side because today, your going to be.. team battling. Once you have your team, come to me with your team name. Remember campers.. be smart in choosing players.

As soon as he left, everyone started tackling each other except for Doerenda and Charity, who sat in the grass petting squirrels.

Miami: I GET RUSSELL!

Jenna: no.. i don't think so. I GET RUSSELL!

Russell: ladies.. theres enough Incredible Ace to go around.

He flexed his muscle. Jenna giggled though Miami looked at him in disgust.

Jenna: I GET RUSSELL! YESS!

Damion: Charity.. wanna team up?

Jet: c'mon Beastie.. your mine.

He scooped her up and walked over to the other players.

Anthony: if Russell gets Jenna and Effie.. i get Miami

Miami: fine with me.. your probably the most sane person here.

Mike: this is taking.. way too long.

In the end the campers separated into two equal teams.

Russell, Jenna, Charity, Catherine, Mike and Damion were on one team

Miami, Anthony, Doerenda, Jet, Effie and Hunter were on the other.

Russell: i say we call our team.. The Wreckers!

Damion: nice name man.

They high fived as Russell nearly broke Damion's hand.

Doerenda: OH CAN WE BE THE SQUISHY PINK PONIES!

Jet: umm.. sweetie? I don't really..

Miami: ok i cant even begin to describe how wrong that name is

Jet: oh, what the heck. Squishy pink ponies it is.

Doerenda squealed in delight

Effie: you know, for someone as tough as you.. your a REALLY big pushover

Jet: i am NOT!

Doerenda: hey Jet? Can you piggy back me?

Jet: of course miss..

Hunter: oh yah. Hes a real hard head –rollls eyes-

--

Catherine: Doe is soo sweet though! Mike.. we have to find out

Mike: why?!

Catherine: oh please... please?

She batted her long eyelashes as he sighed

Mike: fine. Man, girls and their eyelashes

Catherine: what was that?

Mike: uh..nothing. just—oh wait. Whats Doerenda doing now?

They could see from afar that Doerenda was calling everyone into a clearing in the woods.

Catherine and Mike looked at eachother, shrugged and followed the rest of the campers.

They formed a circle in the forest and Doe was in the middle of it. Everyone looked at eachother in curiosity.. especially Catherine and Mike, who was not too fond of Doerenda as it is.

Russell: Why are we here?

Mike: your not going to.. try anything are you? –raises eyebrow-

Doerenda: No, I would never hurt one of my friends.

Mike: right.. like how you didn't hurt me during that battle the other day

Doerenda: i didn't mean it though! Please just--

Anthony cut her sentence off.

Anthony: I've met a lot of weird people before but seriously Doe.. what the hell is wrong with you? You rampage about something one minute and pretend like it never happened the next!

Jet: Just let her finish! If you don't you'll make stupid assumptions and hurt her even more. And besides.. let her finish or your skull is mine. –cracks knuckles-

Effie: Yeah, I'm sure Doe has a good excuse for all this... right?

She shot her a desperate pleading glance. Doe nodded to all of them. A hawk then landed on her shoulder as 5 deer came up behind her. They all muzzled their noses against Doerenda, sensing trouble.

Doerenda: It's okay brothers.. really. Theyre not going to hurt me.. unless i snap again

Jenna: Snap? What does that mean?

Doe looked away from her animal family and at her curious, not frustrated campers

Doerenda: I'm sorry, I guess you havent managed to guess correctly about my...  
'condition'.

Miami: Condition? Like what? Rabies?

Hunter: This isnt a time for jokes Miami. This is serious

Miami sighed and looked back at their poor Beast Girl.

Cathrine: Please continue...

Doerenda: Yes. As you can tell, my personalities switch when i'm under great deals  
of stress or when my instincts kick in. I feel it's now the time to warn you  
that my powers have actually caused me mental and physical damage.

Charity: How so?

Doerenda: Physically, it has changed my eyes and hair the most. My hair grows at faster speeds than your hair.. and my eyes have changed from brown to neon green.. to be honest i even feel strong urges to hunt other animals because of my uncontrollable hunger

Charity: Thats not the main reason why you forced us here though..

Doe nodded in agreement.

Doerenda: No, physically, I'm still the 'human' girl I was before. Mentally these powers have gave me a split personality. Since I shift so much between animal forms that dont think alike, my brain separated into multiple parts to relieve the stress it was causing. You've only seen my angry and hyper sides so far though. I have many others such as seductive, suicidal, barbarianism, and depression.

Russell: But you said you didnt have any memory of before you received your powers... you said something about the same girl you used to be.

Doerenda: No, I have no memory at all... but it doesnt mean I dont have previous records I couldnt uncover.

Effie: So you know your REAL parents then?

Doerenda: Sadly, yes. My real name is Renee' Smith. I was born in Texas to a happily married couple named Jane and Andy Smith. The couple however turned out to be villians around the world for multiple of reasons. They had a friend of their erase my memory at the age of 6 when I gained my powers and dropped me off in Tecumseh, Michigan so I wouldnt get caught along with them.

Jenna: Why would they do that?

Doerenda: So that I could live and carry on their profession once I got older. They wanted me to be just like them. My mother was born with Cherokee blood running through her veins and is an animal Shape-Shifter. My father was born with Iroquois blood, he is an age Shape-Shifter. The only reason I know this information is because I know the person who erased my memory.

Catherine: You somehow contained both Shape-Shifting abilities from your parents and their rage still runs through your veins. I see it as they thought you were too powerful for them to control, so they sent you away.

Everybody looked at Catherine for a moment.

Catherine: Chris's looking-into-the-past training is paying off.

Damion: If both your parents have Indian blood in them, why don't you look Indian?

Doe: The Natives were only my Great-Ancestors. The legend of my family is that we were cursed for an unthinkable crime that was done hundreds of years  
ago. The curse is said to be passed onto each generation. –She begins to pet the closest deer-

Jet: Do you want to carry on your parent's profession though?

Doerenda almost choked.

Doerenda: Of course not! I'm the type of person to do that!

Mike mumbled: i wouldn't be so sure..

Effie ran up to Doe and took her free hand.

Effie: Then lets go back to Chris and forget about this whole thing everhappened, 'Kay?

Doe was shocked.

Doerenda: Your going to accept me so soon? After I told you my story?

Jenna: Of course honey, why wouldn't we?

Doe was wide-eyed for a moment but then smiled her usual goofy grin.

Doe: KAY! But can I get something to eat before we go back to training? I'm starving to death over here!

They all laughed and headed back to camp. It was good to have the usual hyper, happy Beast Girl back. At least they knew what they had to be careful of.

Catherine and Mike stayed behind however.

Catherine: don't get her upset, don't get her nervous, don't put her under too much stress at once. And keep her happy for long periods of time... sounds easy enough?

Mike: ive had an easier time trying to unclog a hairy shower drain with just a toothbrush

Catherine: oh Mike don't be so negative. You heard the poor girl. She cant help it. Her parents were villains!

Mike: yah i know i heard.. i just don't understand her personality disorders yet.

Russell: HEY YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS DONE OR WHAT?! ITS TIME TO START THE BATTLE!

Mike: WILL YOU JUST WAIT A SECOND?! Sheesh.


	16. uh oh

Chris: alrighty, where the heck were you guys?

Jet: taking care of.. business

Chris: okay then.. Squishy Pink Ponies.. Wreckers. Ready?

Russell slammed his fist into his palm

Russell: i was born ready.

Chris: then what are you waiting for? ATTACK!

Everyone lined up. Each camper facing someone else. There was a silence and then...

Jet sped off indicating for his team to attack.

Jet: remember Effie, keep Doerenda in control

Effie: right!

Doerenda stood there, confused and wanting to fight but Effie`s powers were too stong. She couldn't break away from the calm and peaceful aura that surrounded her

Hunter, who had almost mastered the levitation business was already on a boulder, flying though and nearly knocking Jenna off of her feet

Jenna: hey! Watch it buddy!

She lit a tree on fire and made it fall towards Hunter. Quickly, he levitated a log and jumped on it before the tree could hit him

Hunter stuck out his tongue, infuriating Jenna.

Charity: need some help?

Jenna smiled and they stood back to back, forming the same water and fire snakes.

Hunter: oh come on! Thats not fair—

The snakes collided and formed a heavy mist.

Hunter: hah! You missed me!

Russell: think again.

He lifted a tree off of the ground and threw it directly at Hunter. It knocked him off of his log and onto the ground. Jenna, Charity and Russell high fived and ran off.

Catherine: Mike! Your about to be tackled Damion..

Mike: thanks babe

He turned around and surely, Damion was there.

Damion: what? How did you..

Mike: im with the fortune teller. Remember?

He multiplied himself and surrounded Damion.

Damion: true.. but i AM the invisible one here.

He disappeared and escaped.

Mike: ugh! I hate it when he does that

Damion had surely escaped, but came back up behind Mike and pranced on him

Catherine slapped her forhead.

Doerenda: Effie, please just let me go. Please please please..

Effie: im sorry Doe.. Jet's orders are final.

Jet jumped down from the tree.

Jet: thats right. My orders ARE final.

Miami was trying to poison Catherine until she saw Jet, Doe and Effie standing there

Miami: hello?! Battle anyone? Must i do all the work over here?

She turned her attention back towards Catherine but before she could raise her palm, Russell grabbed her and threw her ten feet into the air.

Catherine: oh thanks Russell. I really owe you one.

Russell: hey no problem. Im the big brother protector of this team and its what i do.

They smiled until they heard Miami screaming in the air.

Anthony had stretched himself widely into a soft trampoline and caught Miami before she fell to the ground. She smiled at him, then glared at Russell.

Doerenda: umm.. Effie? I think im about to snap agai—

Before Effie could understand what she had meant, Doe had transformed herself into a wolf and ran off.

Jet: guys! GUYS!

Everyone stopped fighting to see that Doe was running off deeper into the woods.

Charity: fighting will have to wait.

Damion: right now.. i think we have to get Doerenda back.

They all headed in the direction she was going in until they found her, growling at a cave.

Jenna: Doe? Whats going on..?

Suddenly, the cave opened up and suck the 12 campers into a bottomless hole.. or so they thought


	17. didn't see that one coming

They continued falling, everyone screaming, including Doerenda.

Effie: this is bad. Ths is bad. This is soooo bad!

Russell: im kind of tired of this falling

He dived downwards, deeper and deeper into the hole.

The campers heard a light thud as they came close to see that Russell had found the bottom

Charity: were gonna hit the ground!

Damion: everybody brace yourselves!

They all closed their eyes but Russell had caught each and every single one of them with his bare arms. Gently, he put them down.

Doerenda was back in human form and clearly confused.

Doerenda: where am i? Where are we?

Miami: well, you friggen snapped. He stopped fighting. And now were here. Stuck in a fricken hole underground thanks to you!

Doerenda frowned.

Jet: hey lay off. Its not like you were doing well in combat anyways

Miami: oh and whats THAT supposed to mean?

Hunter: well.. Russell did kind of throw you into the air

Jenna: guys! Cut it out. We can discuss that later..

Mike: whoa..

They started looking around. Around them were titanium walls, bright blue and intimidating. There were also 4 very heavy looking doors. In the corner were 4 screens and a control station.

Mike: think this is one of Chris's sick and twisted games?

Catherine closed her eyes and looked back into the past. She slowly shook her head

Catherine: no.. Chris is looking for us right now. He had no part in this.

Miami: i don't like this..

Anthony: we need to get out of here.

Effie: theres no way. Were kind of stuck

Russell: thats nonsense

He pounded his fist against the nearest door. The sound was so loud that it shook the whole room and the campers fell to their knees. The door however, stood unharmed.

" You cant escape. Those are indestructible titanium doors. As for this room, -chuckle- well.. you wont be able to get out that easy if you know what i mean"

Charity: who the heck was that?

"honey, maybe we should show ourselves"

Effie's senses took over. She reached out to all the campers' minds and decided to communicate telepathically with them for a second

Effie (through their minds): theres no escape.. you guys. This is bad. Get ready to attack anytime soon

Everyone looked at her and nodded, preparing for assault.

Everyone could hear the clickity clack of someone's high heels and the tapping of someone else's metal capped shoes.

From the dark, a tall and lean woman appeared. She had long, flowing and wavy brown hair. Her face was pale, her lips bright red. Her nails matched her lips. She wore a tight black mini dress and her face was beautiful. Her partner also had grown hair. He looked like he was in his late 20's or early 30's. He had stubble on his face and bright blue eyes, overall a very handsome face.

Doerenda gasped in shock. Everyone eased up and looked at her.

The woman looked directly at Doe and smiled. "why don't you introduce us to your friends honey?"

Doerenda spoke, her words nearly came out of her mouth as she choked and flustered.

Doerenda: meet.. Andy and Jane Smith. My.. my adoption parents.


	18. proposition

Jane: im glad you remember us honey, i didn't think you would have after Albert erased your memory

Andy: well, how fortunate. This makes our job a lot easier

Jet growled

Jet: hurt her or any of us and i can assure you that you'll be sorry and your pretty little faces wont be so pretty after were done with you.

Andy: oh rest assure you young man, we know.

Jane: in fact, we know a lot more than you think.

Miami: ok this is so messed up. What the heck is going on here?!

Damion: i don't know.. Doe?

Doerenda was now growling, a low blood curdling growl that would have been menacing enough to scare anybody away.

Jane: oh hahaha. Look sweetie, our little girl is growling!

Andy: isn't she just adorable

Doerenda: im not your little girl. Your villains. And your not my real parents.

Jane: we may be villains, but we still love you

She hugged Doerenda tight but she kicked her away

Doerenda: don't touch me.

Russell: were right behind you Doe

Mike: what do you want

Andy: we don't want you.. just our little Doe back.

Jenna: oh well what a shame. Were not letting you have her

Andy and Jane looked at eachother then sighed.

Jane: i didn't want it to come to this.. but i guess it must

Andy: either hand us our daughter back.. or die.

Anthony burst out laughing as everyone looked at him

Effie: what is your problem?

Anthony: im sorry its just.. thats so villainy of you to say. Hahaha

Doerenda was now barking at her parents as Effie tried to calm her down.

Andy: we've been watching all 12 of you for the past weeks now. We know your powers, your limits, your possibilities.

Jane: my husband and i have decided that we could probably take over the whole world with your powers in our hands.

Andy: so we propose a challenge.

Miami: i am so sick of challenges right now. You know what? Im just going to kill you and get it over with.

Before she could lift her palm however, Andy held out a staff with a red ruby on top. He placed a thumb over the ruby and smirked

Andy: this staff controls the fate of your lives. One push of this button and the micro chips we planted in your bodies will ignite and kill you.

Miami: yah right.

She raised her palm but Anthony pressed the button. All 12 campers fell to the ground, clutching their heads. A powerful wave pulsed through their brains and caused them severe pain. No one could move. Andy let go of the button as they all slowly rose again.

Jane: so you see, were kind of invincible.

Hunter: wheres Chris?

Jane: you mean that host of the show you were on? Oh.. hes a little occupied at the moment.

Catherine saw into the past that dark cloaked figures had locked him up in the mess hall closet.

Andy: our proposition now. We will put you into 4 different surroundings. If you find your way out.. and survive.. your free to go.

Jane: if you cant find the secret trap door within a day, all of your powers are ours.. and so is Doerenda.

Effie (through their minds) : its not worth the risk.. but then again. We cant leave Doe. Shes one of us now. And if they get a hold of her powers.. who knows what they plan on doing?

They all nodded in agreement.

Jet: fine. We accept your challenge—

Andy: good because it begins now.

The titanium doors opened as it started sucking in the campers.

Doerenda, Mike and Hunter were sucked into door 1.

Russell, Charity and Effie in door 2.

Anthony, Jenna and Damion into door 3

And Miami, Jet and Catherine in door 4.

The heavy doors slammed shut as Jane and Andy embraced, laughing evilly and watching the 4 screens

Jane: if they make it out of their alive, ill be amazed.

Andy: well i hope you take disappointment well because i can guarantee you that none of them will make it out their in once piece.

They laughed again


	19. not such a great start

Catherine opened her eyes to see that she was on a cold hard floor. Next to her were Jet and Miami who were still unconscious.

Catherine: ugh.. where are we—

There was a loud bang, and cries of terror. The other two woke up startlingly and looked outside.

Jet: we're.. we're..

Miami: ON A BATTLEFIELD?!

Another bomb hit their area as they ducked for cover

--

Doerenda, Mike and Hunter ended up in a house. However, there was something queer. The whole neighbourhood was utterly quiet and the food was fake. The people they saw were also plastic.

Doerenda: Mike? Hunter? I think we're in a dollhouse

Mike: okay. Say that we ARE in a dollhouse

Hunter: ppffft. Nothing menacing about a doll house.

The two boys roared with laughter.

Doerenda: hey! Shush. My parents are wise villains.. there has to be a catch.

Just on cue, the people suddenly started moving, in a doll like fashion. Their eyes were glowing red and they took out weapons from their pockets.

Hunter: ...oh.

--

Charity: ahhh!

THUD.

They landed in a large pile of sand. Russell, Charity and Effie picked themselves up and brushed the sand off of their clothes.

Russell: a desert?

Effie: a desert indeed Russell.. Charity?

Charity was on the ground, crying. The intense heat bore down the backs of the teens as they knelt down beside her

Russell: whats wrong? We've only been here for 2 minutes..

Charity: you don't understand. I dehydrate faster than you guys. My water powers.. they wont work in the dead dry desert!

--

Jenna, Anthony and Damion had fallen into their destination. Anthony was caught in a tree and Jenna and Damion were on the wet ground.

Anthony stretched himself down further onto the ground until he snapped some branches and landed on the floor with them

Jenna: so were in some kind of.. rain forest?

Damion: i think so. Better go look for that trap door now..

He was sinking. Damion was sinking in quick sand at a past pace.

Jenna: DAMION! We're here for what.. 3 seconds and your already going to die?!

Damion: umm. Yes. NOW HELP ME!

Anthony slapped his forehead. How were they going to last an day let alone a minute in this rainforest?

--

Russell: great. Thats just great. All i can see is miles and miles of sand. And your telling me that your going to dehydrate like a prune soon?

Effie: hey Russell.. don't say that. We'll find a way. You just need water right?

Charity nodded. Her emotions weren't even bringing in any rain clouds.

Russell: here ill carry you.

He picked Charity up and placed her on his back. The three started walking, heading towards nowhere.

Effie: shh! Do you hear that?

From a sand dune, they could see an army of desert men, all armed and ready to attack

Russell: great. Just.. great.

--

Hunter: woohoooo!

He was levitating on a broken doll that Mike had destroyed, flying through the plastic city and spearing as many dolls as he could.

Mike multiplied himself until there were about 30 of him, all taking down the dolls.

Doerenda transformed into a gorilla.

Hunter: why gorilla? –spears doll-

Mike: probably to get the feeling of King Kong? – kicks doll's head off-

Doerenda rampaged through the city. One of the dolls stabbed her back with a kitchen knife as she howled in pain. Hunter came flying in and speared it.

--

Sergeant General: YOU LISTEN TO ME, EAT WHAT I TELL YOU TO EAT AND DIE WHEN ITS YOUR TIME. UNDERSTAND?

Jet: SIR YES SIR.

Sergeant General: THIS IS WAR. AND NOBODY LIVES UNTIL WE DEFEAT THE ENEMY.

Miami: uhh.. Sergeant? See yah us three.. we have some powers that—

Sergeant General: DID I ASK YOU LITTLE MISSY?!

Miami: UGH!

She raised her palm and coursed her venom through the sergeant's veins.

Catherine: cut that out! You'll kill him!

Miami: ...thats kind of the idea?

The other soldiers all looked at Miami in fright.

Jet: well.. um. Nothing to see here BYE

He picked up the two girls and sped off onto the battlefield in search of the trap door.

--

Anthony: HERE GRAB MY HAND!

He had hung himself over a tree and acted as a vine for Jenna to reach down and try to grab Damion.

Jenna: Anthony.. i don't think its working!

Damion: .cra—

He was completely in the sand now.

Jenna swung herself off of Anthony and onto the moist grass.

Jenna: okay thats it. Ive had enough.

She stomped her foot on the ground, with a powerful force. A trail of fire followed and cleared a passageway in the quick sand. Anthony then grabbed Damion and swung him to safety.


	20. more bad luck?

Russell's group had been walking for over four hours now.

Effie: Russ.. i dont think were giong to make it out alive. and i dont think.. Charity?

Russell put Charity down to see that she had passed out

Russell: damn. when se said she dehydrated quickly.. she meant it?

Effie was trying to read Charity and gasped

Effie: her powers are based off of water. shes not going to make it..

Russell: she WILL make it.

they sat in silence until Effie suddenly brightened.

Effie: I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!!

Russsell raised an eyebrow as she jumped for joy.

Effie: russell.. your gonna have to punch the ground.. hard. because according to science.. there SHOULD be water underground. thats how sand works. it absorbs water and traps it..

Russell got up, jumped up then pounded his fist against the sand. from a distance, one would think that it was a sandstorm. he had managed to punch so hard that there was an enormous crater left. the crater was not filled with sand, but a clay substance. they waited.. nothing.

Russell: well that was a waste of my life--

before he could finish, the crater filled with pure, clean water as they jumped and hugged for joy

Effie then took a handful and splashed it against Charity's face. in an instance, she woke up and coughed.

--

Doerenda, Mike and Hunter were hiding in the dollhouse closet, whispering. they had destroyed about a thousand dolls but there still came more.

Mike: this is ridiculous.

Doerenda: not ridiculous.. just.. tedious

Hunter: dudes, i think we really should start looking for that trap door now.

Mike: well we WOULD but there are around fricken ten thousand dolls out there waiting to stab us with kitchen knives

Hunter: speaking of which.. you okay Doe?

she had been stabbed earlier but her thick gorilla coat had protected her and she was fine.

Doerenda: -nods- okay.. i think we need a plan.

Mike: if my plan, you mean we get the heck out of here.. then shoot

Doerenda: Hunter, how strong are your levitation powers?

Hunter: well ive been working on it and--

Mike: why do you need to know?

Doerenda smiled widely

Doerenda: because we're going to get him to lift this whole house.

--

Damion, Jenna and Anthony were having terrible luck. with every two steps, another disaster would occur and blow up in their faces. by now, none of them wanted to move an inch.

Jenna: you guys, weve been standing here for like.. an hour. we have to move.

Damion: well.. the only safe place is in the sky and if you havent realized, none of us can fly.

Anthony: well there has to be some kind of way.

They stood and thought until Damion looked at Anthony

Jenna realized as well as she smiled

Anthony: umm..

Jenna/Damion: ANTHONY CAN STRETCH INTO A HOT AIR BALLOON AND JENNA CAN PROVIDE US WITH THE FIRE!!

Anthony laughed as Jenna and Damion high fived.

As he stretched into what appeared to be a hot air balloon, Damion could hear a herd of wild beavers run towards them

Jenna: crap, crap. HURRY!

Anthony: get on!

they jumped in as Jenna blew into the balloon. she blew out fire and they immediately started to lift off of the ground.

--

Miami: ok, i dont know about you two but i am soooo tired of this

Catherine: what you mean, avoiding bullets, fighting for our lives and trying to find that stupid trap door?

Miami: um. no i meant im tired of fighting soldiers. BRING ON THE TANK ENGINES!

Jet and Catherine looked at eachother and shrugged. Miami was stong.. and crazy but very VERY useful.

Jet sped off and knocked down 10 soldiers. there was a sudden bang and jet fell to the floor, clutching his stomache.

Miami and Catherine stopped what they were doing and rushed over to see that Jet had been shot, right in the gut.


	21. a turn of events

Jane: Andy honey, look. strong boy, goth girl and crazy are almost at the trap door

Andy: thats not possible.. but how?

Jane flicked her perfect hair back.

Jane: i guess they werent as stupid as we thought.

they looked into the screen to see that Russell had created another hole, deep enough for Charity to make it rain.

Andy: they may be clever now.. but lets see how they handle THIS.

he pressed a green button under the screen and watched as Russell fell to the ground in pain.

Jane: oh darling your sooo evil. oh dear look! the fast ones been shot!

Andy: hahaha. there is no way in hell that he will survive a bullet to the stomache!

--

Charity: Russell? Russell!?

Effie: whats wrong with him?

she hid behind Charity's back and observed what was going on.

Russell was rolling on the ground now, clutching his head and yelling in pain.

Russell: me.. quickly.. help.. argh!

Effie tried to possess his body but his pain was too great as it shunned her mind.

Effie: i cant get to him!

Charity: what the heck is going on--

Russell stopped. there was an odd silence as he stood up, his eyes were black as he drooled onto the floor

Effie: okay.. ew? Russell.. you okay?

she walked over to help him put he pushed her back with such force, she flew in the air.

Charity quickly formed a water snake and caught Effie with it before she fell to the ground.

Charity: what the hell is your problem Russell?!

he ran up to her to throw a punch but her quick senses took over as she jumped onto the water snake herself and slithered it away from the now vicious and somewhat mentally retarded Russell.

Effie: what do you think happened?

Charity was guiding the snake underneath then with her palm.

Charity: this has Jane and Andy written all over it.

Russell grunted like a caveman as he stomped the ground. the water snake was beginning to become absorbed by the sand as the two girls paniced.

Charity: try and reach him. get into him and calm him down

Effie nodded as she did so. no sign of success.

--

Catherine: Jet?! JET! PLEASE WAKE UP!

he groaned in pain as the blood poured out of his stomache.

Miami was busy fighting off the crazy soldiers while Catherine dealt with Jet.

Miami: is.. he okay?

Catherine was crying now.

Catherine: Miami.. i dont think hes going to make it.

Miami gave her a stern look.

Miami: dont be ridiculous. he WILL live!

she spreadher venom through the whole army of soldiers as they fell one by one. more were marching their way however.

Miami quickly knealt down beside her and studied Jet.

Miami: it was a posion bullet. the rarest kind. -sniff- its going to cut off his air circulation any time now.

Catherine sobbed more.

Miami: listen to me, i want.. i need you to absorb the soldiers energy.. like you did with Jet before and emmit it out. hold them back as long as you can while i fix Jet.

Catherine: but i dont know how to--

Miami: you have to! for Jet's life you have to. okay? you can do it.. now go.

Catherine got up and faced the army. many of the men laughed at her and whistled.

She closed her eyes as the soldiers felt their energy draining from them. she yelled as she pushed the energy back out.

an enourmous purple wave flew out of her head as the earth rumbled and cracked. the aura was so great that it lifted boulders from the ground, flipped tank engines andleft the whole army of men, dead.

Meanwhile, Miami was knealt down by Jet who was fighting for his life.

she placed her hand over the bloody hole in his abdomen and started breathing heavily. she was absorbing the posion from his veins, leting them seep into hers. she could feel the burning pain as she drew the last drop of toxicated blood from him. the bullet fell out.

Miami could feel it pulsing through her fingertips as she realized what was happening. Chris had said thatshe could course the venom through her veins and emitt them from her hands.

she got up immediately and pushed the venom out of her fingers. it poisoned every single remaining soldier and some of it even hit the tanks, melting them.

Catherine: Miami! look!

under the now melting tank was the trap door.

Jet could now breathe and move. the hole had immediately covered itself over thanks to his super speed nature.

the three ran towards the door and fell in.

--

Catherine coughed to see that the door had led them to.. a desert?!

Catherine: i thought we were done.. Miami! you saved Jet!

she ran up and hugged her under the burning desert sun as she hugged.. awkwardly back.

Jet: hey, thanks. i owe you one.. big.

they dusted the sand off of their clothes to hear loud bangs and screams coming from a distance. Jet picked the two girls up and ran over to see the shock of their lives.

Charity and Effie were on an enourmous water snake, running away from.. Russell?

Miami: what the hell is going on!?

Effie sensed their presence as she motioned for Charity to slither over there.

Effie: you guys! im sooo glad to see you! where were you?! why are you here?! what the heck happened to you guys!? HELP!

Charity: what she means is.. were glad to see you alive.. but Russell.. somethings wrong with him. we think Andy and Jane did something to his brain because now he grunts like a caveman and is trying to kill us!

they saw over to see that Russell had fallen down and was getting up to chase after them again.

Miami cracked her knuckles and neck, bracing herself for Russell's attack

Miami: let's do this then.


	22. almost together again?

Doerenda: please Hunter. you can do it!

Hunter: I.. dont know bra i mean.. a whole HOUSE?

Mike slapped his shoulder in encouragement.

Mike: it's either.. you lift this damn house or.. we're dead considering there are more crazy robot dolls with weapons headed our way.

Doerenda: its the only way we can search the city for the trap door safely!

Hunter: alright.. -sigh- fine. hold on to something though..

he opened the door of the doll house to see that there were in fact more dolls headed their way.

He closed his eyes and found the core of his energy. concentrating like crazy, he focused his energy on the house. it was extremely heavy in his mind. with more straining effort, the house began to glow green. it rumbled and shook as Doerenda and Mike held on to the windows.

Mike: good job man. i dont really want to rush you but.. HURRY UP!

he punched out a doll who was trying to climb in through the window. slowly.. slowly, the house began to rise. wobbly at first but then increasingly steadily.

Doerenda had turned into a dog and bit the head off of another climbing doll.

Hunter opened his eyes to see that they were now in the air. the rest was easy.

Hunter: WOOOHOOO!

he controlled the house and did a 360 in the air like he would on his skateboard.

Mike: hey congrats.. NOW STOP THAT!

Doerenda and Mike let go of the window and looked outside. Hunter was doing a fabulous job of levitating it.

they searched the city, examining every building and house until..

Doerenda: MIKE! HUNTER! LOOK!!

she could see that on one building, there was a titanium trap door. Mike nodded as he motioned for Hunter to come look.

Mike: on the count of three... one.. two.. three. JUMP!

they jumped off of the floating house which fell to the ground and broke with a big bang.

Mike lifted the titanium door to see an endless black hole.

Hunter: what are the chances we live through this?

Doerenda: slim. but ill do whatever it takes to hunt down my parents and--

Mike: alright. lets go.

they jumped in

--

Jenna was blowing fire into Anthony, the hot air balloon. Damion was focusing extremely hard, creating a forcefield around them. in this way, the hungry vultures could not peck at them

Jenna: this is hopeless. were going to die here and i regret ever coming to that blasted camp! -blows fire-

Damion: im asking this nicely but.. will you please be quiet?! do you know how hard it is to keep this shield up?

Jenna mumbled an apoligy as she blew more fire.

Anthony: ouch! too hot. too hot

Jenna: oops sorry..

they continued on, Damion looking down to see the trecherous rain forest. he could see though, three human beings all lying on the moist ground.

Damion: Jenna.. can we lower this thing? i think i see.. people

Jenna lowered the hot air balloon and looked down. in the same instant, her and Damion saw Doerenda, Mike and Hunter. they stopped what they were doing as the balloon came crashing down. Anthony stretched down back to his usual self as they all fell on top of eachother.

Doerenda was startled by the crash but squealed in delight when she the other tree.

Doerenda: EEEEE! its you guys!

Hunter sat up and fixed his black and green hair, rubbing his butt in pain.

Doerenda hugged Jenna tight as they comforted eachother.

Mike: you guys were in a rainforest? how.. classic villain of your parents Doe.

Doerenda: this isnt just a rainforest. this is THE rainforest. the one with carnivorous animals, sea mosters, quick sand, explosive plants, hungry vultures--

Hunter: okay okay we get it. its bad. what else is new?

Anthony: well.. we WERE surveying the whole area. no trap door in sight. where were you just now?

Mike: dollhouse. dont. ask.

Doerenda sat in silence while the otehrs talked about strategies and pains.

Jenna: i hope the others are okay.. surprisingly none of us have been hurt yet...im worried for them

she crawled up and leaned against a tree, thinking about Russell, while the other boys all nodded, thinking about their loved ones.

Damion was wondering whether or not Charity was okay.

Hunter was wondering whether or not Effie was still alive

Mike was wondering whether or not Catherine could see him worrying about her.

Anthony was even a little worried about how Miami was doing until..

Doerenda transformed into a search dog. her ears stood forward, her nose sniffing the air.

Jenna: what is it?

Doerenda growled and transformed back.

Doerenda: i can hear bangs, sccreams.. and the smell of blood and poison

Anthony: Miami..?

Doerenda: i dont know.. but i can also smell hot desert wind.

she growled again.

Doerenda: theres a desert nearby.

Damion: i should have known.. theres always a desert next to a rainforest!

Jenna: Anthony, do you think you can stretch into a hot air balloon again?

Anthony nodded as he did so. Doerenda transformed back into a search dog. they all got in, Damion holding his shield up again as the 6 of them headed towards what they knew was their doom


	23. battle, pain and possible death

The five teens stood anxiously in the hot air basket, Jenna blowing her fire and Damion strongly holding the force field up. Doerenda remained in search dog form as she growled more and more as they got closer and closer to their desert destination. Hunter patted Doe's furry head as he looked ahead. There indeed was a desert... hot, dry and dangerous.

Mike: so the shape shifter was right.

Doerenda morphed back into human form and smirked.

Jenna: okay I'm landing this thing then. Ready Anthony?

Anthony: alright. Lower me down.

They lowered themselves down slowly until everyone was safely off and in one piece.

The sand was blistering hot and the sun was intense. Maybe the trap door was here.. along with the other 6 campers.

Damion choked as he realized that Charity was probably dehydrated by now thanks to the sun.

Mike: its getting dark.. and we're running out of time.

Hunter: well.. there's like nothing i can levitate. And if we fly in this sun, Anthony will die of heat stroke.

Jenna nodded as she looked at Doerenda.

Jenna: what kind of animal is big, doesn't need a lot of water and can carry 5 people?

Doerenda thought about it then smiled. Quickly, she transformed herself into a large camel.

Damion: now thats what im talking about!

--

Catherine: Charity, as much as I love your water snake, im afraid its dehydrating..

The water started to evaporate under the hot sun as Effie screamed.

Jet: hey no worries. Just be ready to do your.. water thing again when i shout. Be right.. back.

Jet flipped into the air and landed with a soft thud on the sand. Russell noticed, still not aware of his senses. The brawny teen ran towards Jet and raised his muscular arms. In a quick instance, Russell slammed his fists into the ground as hard as he could but Jet sped away before he could catch him. Another crater formed as water began to spew out.

Charity summoned the water snake once again as they all jumped onto it.

Effie helped Jet back up as they continued to glide away from Russell

Miami: well what the hell are we going to do now?! Kill him?

Effie: no! Hes our friend, we could never hurt him!

Catherine closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, placing her delicate fingers on Effie's shoulders.

Catherine: i don't think.. he'll be coming back Effie. Jane and Andy have jump started the circuit in his brain.. its drained all of his senses away.

Jet: at this point... killing him would be easier than letting him suffer like this.

Miami stood up and balanced herself.

Miami: HEY RUSSELL! WANT SOME OF THIS?!

She jumped off and landed on his shoulders

Charity: what are you doing?! Trying to get yourself KILLED?!

Miami: no. Im trying to fight him

Just then they heard a loud barking noise from afar. Everyone was startled as they looked behind a sand dune to see 6 figures running up.

Charity: who..

Effie: -gasps- ITS HUNTER! THEYRE HERE I CAN FEEL THEM!

Quickly, they all ran up to the giant water snake, all curious as to see why Miami was on Russell's shoulders and the others on Charity's liquid creation.

Jenna: Russell your alive!

She ran up to hug him but he threw a punch at her. She dodged and fell to the sand

Mike: alright what the hell?!

Effie was in tears now, confused and paralyzed with fear. This is what Chris had meant when he had mentioned earlier that they would all have to face personal challenges in life. This is what he was preparing them for. And now with their 'big brother' lost and rampaged, she let out tears.

Charity was now exhausted from the hot sun and hard work.

Charity: Russell.. Jane and Andy did something to his brain and now..

She fell off of her snake as Damion caught her. The water collapsed taking Jet, Effie and Catherine with them.

Jet: we either kill him.. or let him kill us. Doe's parents already nearly killed me. –points to bloody bullet hole-

Miami was still controlling herself on Russell's shoulders as she yelled from afar

Miami: i don't know about you guys but.. i don't have any intentions of dyeing!

Doerenda was now losing it. The sudden urge to kill, tear her teeth and claws into flesh overtook her.

Doerenda: my parents... have hurt my friends.... almost killed them. And its all my fault—

Effie was too late to control her emotions. Doerenda transformed herself into a black panther. The same one as Catherine's vision.

Catherine: DOE WAIT, NO!

She pranced on Russell, knocking Miami off. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder blade, making him yell in pain. He picked the cat up and threw it, but Doe was now invincible. Landing on her light paws, she sprinted towards the other campers and attacked.

Effie decided to come into the campers' minds again. It was the only way they would all hear her

Effie(through their minds) : i guess.. i guess we have no choice but too attack. Russell.. please forgive us. Doerenda has to be maintained and calmed down. Ill work on that.. Jet can you help me? Okay. The rest of you.. attack Russell. At this rate, we'll never find the trap door. And better Russell's life than –sniff- all of ours right?

They all nodded and pursued their missions.

Jenna was the only one who refused to hurt Russell in any way. She was one of the strongest from the camp and they all knew that... but she refused.

Effie(through their minds): okay Jenna.. i understand. But i hope you understand this. If Russell prevents us from finding that door.. Jane and Andy will take Doe away from us, drain our powers and take over the world. Watch Russell Jenna. He's in pain. He has no feeling...

Jenna shook her head, tears falling onto the sand. That was enough for her as she got up with hot fury. She snapped her fingers as her whole body lit on fire. From head to toe, she was burning, her brown wavy hair now made of fire and twirling everywhere.

Everyone stared as Mike smirked. With a quick nod of his head, she bolted up into the sky with the flames all over her body and dove down, aiming downwards towards the strong boy she loved.

In a quick instant, the sand she struck flew in roaring clouds and burned Russell into the ground. Doerenda along with him, however the two got back up again to attack not each other now, but the other 10 campers.

Mike clapped his hands and multiplied himself by the dozen and circled around Doerenda. With every roar, she attacked each copy until there was only the real one left. Before she could prance though, Damion had run in front of Mike and let out an enormous force field. Doe yelped as she fell back. Now the two boys were gone and in their place stood Effie and Catherine. Catherine closed her eyes and absorbed as much as she could from the desperate panther, then let go of the purple aura. It crushed Doerenda into the sand, then Effie took over. Placing a hand on the wild cat's forehead, she strained. Her soul crept inside Doerenda's and then.. fell limp.

--

Anthony stretched himself into an enormous rubber elastic band. Hunter and Mike held on end while Miami was in the middle.

Hunter: 3..2..1.. NOW!

They let go, Miami's fit body flying fast into the air. She raised her palm, generating enough poison to kill and sped towards Russell. Her hand touched his bare chest and where her hand was left a nasty black scar of poison.

Hunter: it wasn't enough..

Mike: of course not. Russell's exterior is too strong for Miami's venom to seep into his skin.

Anthony: well what now?!

Charity: i believe i can be of some assistance.

They looked at the quiet goth girl who barely said anything. She stepped up and raised both hands into the air. As she opened her eyes, they were concealed by black as she flung her arms back down. In that instant, lightening struck down from the sky and hit Russell in the chest. He twisted and flinched and then finally.. fell.

Doerenda was unconscious as well as the ten exhausted and pained teens stood there, waiting for some kind of sign that they hadn't killed Russell and Doe.


	24. the tables turn

Doe woke up suddenly and shook her head. Looking around, she was Charity and Mike down on their knees next to a bloody and scarred Russell. Catherine and Jenna were crying and Jet's moth formed a tight line, holding in pain.

Doerenda: what's—going on?

Effie: Doe? Your... awake?

The shape shifter nodded and picked herself up. She still had her claws and wondered what had happened. They were stained with blood and she gasped.

Mike: well. What the hell do we do now. At this point, dying doesn't sound like a bad option anymore...

Catherine: don't be ridiculous.

No one except for Effie and Jet had noticed that Doerenda had woken up. When they did, they all became stiff and silent

Doerenda: well? No one is going to tell me why I'm covered in blood.. why Russell is at the state he is and why your all hopeless? Did we lose a fight?

Jenna looked up from Catherine's shoulders and revealed her red, puffy eyes.

Jenna: we think... we think we killed Russell.

--

Chris and Chef broke free from the ropes they had been tied by and peered out of the mess hall closet.

They could see that the hooded figures were nowhere in sight as they crept out

Chris: where in the bloody hell are they?

Chef: I don't know man. But they're not here.

Chris nodded as they ran back to their staff room. They quickly shoved their headphones on and clicked many buttons in front of them.

Chef: we're getting no signal from them.

Chris: crap. What if they're dead?! The producers are going to KILL me.

Chef: wait. Shhh! I can hear their micro chips. They're alive... all 12 of them

--

No one moved for about ten minutes until they saw Mike stand up and multiply himself

Jet: what the hell are you doing now?

Mike: okay. Say we DID kill Russell.. its sad and all. But we need to survive ourselves

Miami got up and nodded

Damion: harsh much?

Mike: hey. Shut up. Russell was my friend too and if he was still alive, he'd want us to live. Now get off of the sand and help me look for that blasted trap door.

At first he got no reaction, but Catherine stood up and helped. Soon, every camper was searching until..

Hunter: whoa dudes! I think i found it!

He lifted the heavy door up as all 12 campers, including Russell were sucked up into the vacuum like hole.

--

Naturally, everyone fell and landed on a rock hard floor. As they got up, they realized that they were in the same place they had started—the cave where they had met Andy and Jane. Surely enough, the two were sitting in their chairs, shocked to see them.

Doerenda jumped up immediately as her skin quivered with anger

Doerenda: ive had enough. You hurt my friends.. and killed Russell!

Tears were streaming down her eyes as her parents smiled warmly

Jane: awe im sorry honey. Here, come with us and we'll.. discuss this okay?

Before anyone could attack, a giant helicopter had broken its way in and landed in front of them, nearly causing them to fall over.

Chris and Chef jumped out desperately and looked for the campers. He saw Russell, bloody and unconscious on the floor as he motioned for Chef to move in. Quickly and effortlessly, Chef dropped a yellow elixir into Russell's mouth.

Jane and Andy Smith stood there, angry, shocked, confused.

Jane: Chris Mcclean. Must you ALWAYS ruin our plans?

Chris smiled a brilliant smile towards them as Andy scowled. Meanwhile, Russell had fully recovered, his scars sinking back into his skin and his bruises disappearing. His muscles were once again stiff and strong as he sniffed the air and sighed.

Russell: -cracks neck- its good to be back.

Jenna: Russell...?

He looked at her with his smouldering brown eyes and scooped her up, twirling her around. Gently, he put her down and looked at the other campers.

Russell: Charity, Effie. I know what happened and im.. really sorry

Charity: whatever. It wasn't your fault.

Effie: awe c'mere big brother!

She squeezed him tight

Doerenda: Russell? I think you and I have some... un finished work to do.

Russell: right.

They took their stances and faced Jane and Andy. At this point, the couple were a little bit nervous. However, Andy pulled out the ruby staff and laughed maniacally

Andy: you think a couple of freak teens can defeat us? Haha well think again because—

Jet rolled his eyes as he sped towards him, grabbing the ruby staff in light speed.

Jet: no... i think YOU should think again. Jenna? Care to do the honours?

Jenna pointed at the staff as a powerful flame came out of her fingers. The ruby staff was destroyed and now Jane and Andy were panicked.

Effie (through their minds) : destroy them.

Doerenda and Russell pranced


	25. possible end of villainy

Doerenda's cothes nearly ripped off when she transformed herself into a large black crane. she soar up into the sky and shrieked.

Andy and Jane were regaining their senses as they got into a ready position.

Andy: ready honey?

Jane nodded as her hair suddenly started to glow a crimson red color. her eyes turned bright yellow as her hair became.. snakes.

Andy's hands also glew yellow as he emmitted electrical currents through his fingers. both of them jumped up to fight Doerenda and Russell

Jenna: okay, since when did those two have powers?!

Mike: probably since the start. Andy controls Electricity.. which there is a lot of in this room

Catherine: and Jane.. her snakes are poisonous!

Catherine closed her eyes and saw into the future.

Catherine: Russell, Doe! don't let her snakes bite you! they'll put you into a state of permanent paralyzation!

Russell ripped off the rubber lining of the machines and wraped his hands in it. he picked up the closest screen and chucked it towards Jane, who's snakes hissed in fury.

Effie: I dont get it.. why arent we helping them?

Mike: because its not our fight.

Charity: we all have our battles.. ours will be in the future.

Damion: and we'll only move in when they need our help fast.

but little did they know that the time would be soon. Andy absorbed the electricity running in the room and directly hit Doerenda. her wings flapped slowly as she suddenly fell to the ground.

Doerenda: wait. i wont.. let you win...

she got up and flew higher again, this time diving beak first into Andy.

Russell: what the hell are you?! Meduca or something?

Jane hissed

Jane: a decendant actually.. ARGH!

a snake suddenly thrust forward towards Russell's shoulder. it missed him by less than a centimeter as he dodged and grabbed it, pulling Jane by the one snake and slamming her into the ground.

Catherine: how could you Chris?

Chris stood quietly, not looking at her.

Chris: i didnt know it would come down to this.

Hunter: well.. we can all say that this camp has sucked hard.

Effie: but Hunter.. look how we've all met and gotten stronger. i have a feeling that we're going to need these new strengths later on.

Jenna: alright thats it!

she set her self on fire and flew towards Jane. her snakes yelped in pain as Jenna grabbed them, burning them one by one.

Russell stood and laughed.

Mike: Doerenda's putting up a good fight. but she wont last long if Andy keeps zapping her.

Damion: I'm on it!

Andy was raising his hands in the air, about to strike Doerenda with an incredibly hard hit when Damion ran forward and put up a large barrier around Doerenda.

he smiled at her as she thanked him, catching her breath a little.

Jet: c'mon Doerenda. you can win this.

Doerenda nodded and smiled her cheerful smile at him, the one he fell in love with the first second he arrived at the camp.

Damion: you ready Doe? this barrier is completely sound proof. Andy wont hear us.

Doerenda: thats amazing Damion! im so proud!

Damion: thanks. alright. stick with me inside this barrier so that i can make you invisible

Doerenda agreed as they pursuited their attack.

Jenna had burnt Jane's snakes into crisps as she scowled in agony

Jane: YOU KILLED MY HAIR! HOW DARE YOU!

her eyes started to glow as Jenna realized that she was turning into stone.

Charity: i dont think so!

she drenched Jane's face so that she couldnt see and Jenna escaped. with that, she patted Russell on the back as he picked Jane up and smashed her into the ground.

Doerenda crept up behind Andy, transformed into a sabre tooth tiger and as Damion counted to three, she leapt onto his back and dug her teeth into his flesh.

Andy yelled in pain as Doerenda uncontrollably tore him into pieces. Jane was witnessing the whole thing as she wept and tried to kill Jenna and Russell.

Chris: Russell, Jet. destroy this place. make sure she doesnt escape. Effie, calm Doerenda down. Hunter! your going to have to fly us back to camp on the titanium door.

Russell pulled it out so that the campers could ride on. Hunter levitated it with ease as he and many of the campers escaped the horrible cave in which Andy's remains lay.


	26. SURPRISE, LOVE and an important AN

Effie sat in her bunk, waiting for Hunter to get back from the cave. He and the other boys were cleaning up the mess back at the cave and hopefully hiding it from any unsuspecting hikers. Her, Jenna Charity had been sitting in the little cabin for quite some time now, waiting.

Doerenda was in Health Care, along with Miami who had been seriously hurt by Russell.

Catherine sat on the Dock of shame, sinking her sore feet into the cool water. She could suddenly sense a presence from above her as she looked up.

Hunter was controlling the large titanium door with every other boy on board. They all looked bloody, sweaty and tired as Catherine got up and ran to the girls' cabin.

Jenna, Effie, Charity and Catherine eagerly waited for them to land. As soon as they landed however, Hunter fell over and the rest followed.

Hunter: need.. bath... now!

Anthony extended his arms to the communal bathroom handles and pulled himself towards it as everyone groaned.

Effie lifted Hunter's chin up and smiled her warm smile

Effie: you okay there bud?

Hunter nodded as Russell and Mike stood up and ran to their cabins

Chris: phew! You guys seriously stink. Like.. seriously. Take a bath or something.. then meet me in the mess hall in an hour.

--

Chris: well campers, a strange turn of events brought us here today with your new powers and relationships. How does it feel?

Doerenda: surprisingly good. What did you guys do with my parents' remains?

Damion: uhhhh. Wait a second. Parents?! With an 's'? plural?

Charity: yes Damion. Andy AND Jane?

They boys looked at each other wide eyed and a little nervous.

Mike cleared his throat

Mike: well, you see. We disposed of Andy's quite easily

Jenna: and what about Jane's?

Russell: um well hun, either she blew up into impossibly small smithereens.. or.. she -gulp- got away

There was a silence in the room until—

Doerenda: SHE WHAT?!

Jet stood up and tried to calm her down

Jet: hey babe don't worry. She probably didn't even get that far. No one can survive the amount of damage she got from us back there

Doerenda's eyes were red with fury as she shook in her seat

Miami: well isn't that just great. A psychopath meduca chick just got away with all of our secrets.

Effie calmed the room down as everyone sighed in relief

Effie: its fine. We can just.. stay here at this camp and train some more until we can all take her down.

Chris: yah Effie? Theres a slight problem with that

Everyone turned their heads

Chris: after what happened back at the cave.. i kind of scheduled for you guys to go home.... tonight

Catherine fainted

--

Mike: hey you alright?

Catherine's eyes were wet with tears

Catherine: how can i be alright Mike? I just made the best friends of my life and now all of our lives are at stake

Mike: cant you just.. see into the future?

Catherine: ive tried. It wont let me see anything.

He sat down next to her in the grass, playing with her wavy blonde hair.

Mike: so i guess this is good bye then.

Catherine sniffed as she looked up at him

Catherine: I.. I guess so.

They embraced on the dock as the sun was setting

--

Effie and Hunter held hands as they walked in the forest in silence. Neither of them could grasp the fact that they were about to leave Total Drama Powers Camp for good.

Hunter: Effie I—

Effie: I just thought that—

Hunter: oh sorry. You go first

Effie bit her lip as a single tear started to form.

Effie: I'm really.. really going to like.. you know.. miss you

Hunter laughed as he held her tight under the moonlight

Hunter: Effie, I've never met anyone as amazing as you before. Don't worry. We'll see each other again. Where do you live?

Effie: Phoenix

Hunter smiled

Hunter: i live in Canada but flying over to Phoenix doesn't sound like a bad idea

--

Doerenda stood at the shore of the beach, angrily throwing rocks into the water.

"ahem"

Doerenda: what do you want—oh its you

Jet: you sound enthusiastic to see me.

Doerenda: im sorry Jet. You know how much i lov—i mean.. like you. I just cant believe Jane got away

Jet sped over to her and hugged her from the back, kissing the top of her head.

Jet: everything will be okay.

Doerenda turned angrily

Doerenda: everything will NOT be okay! All my life, i've wanted to do something useful and now ive found it. To destroy my foster parents and thats exactly what im going to –

She was cut off by the gentle kiss that Jet had given her. His lips brushed against hers, stopped, then kissed her with more and more passion. They parted as she was in a trance

Jet: you were saying?

Doerenda: I wasn't saying anything..

--

Charity: you know, i kind of.. enjoyed myself here.

Damion: mmhmm

Charity: everyone is so happy. Ive never seen so much happiness in my life before.

Damion: well if you ask me i think your pretty happy too.

He crossed his arms over his bare chest and laid down on the ground.

Charity looked down at him and raised her eyebrow

Charity: and what makes you so sure Mr smart guy?

Damion opened one eye then smiled

Damion: -sigh- i don't know.. its just a feeling. Well, actually, you smile now.

Charity: oh ha ha Damion. I smile.. just around you though

Damion: why?

Charity: oh because, you know... we're such close friends –gulp-

Damion laughed as he touched her pale cheek

Damion: im sorry i have to go after just getting to know you

Her eyes filled with sadness again

--

Jenna: well, it was umm.. nice to meet you Russell. I hope you have a wonderful life after this..

She turned to walk away when she felt a hard hand grab hers.

Russell: thats it? No hug? Kiss?

Jenna's eyes brooded as she looked up at the brawny teen.

Jenna: you wanna know why i liked you in the first place?

Russell: yes ma'am.

Jenna: its because you were the only one who knew how to control your powers in the first place. Seriously Russell. Your so responsible and im so clumsy. And your so strong and I'm...

Russell: hey Jenna? Your strong too. I mean, you stuck with me even when i was about to kill you all back there right?

Jenna nodded gravely.

Russell: and as for your clumsiness.. well, ill just have to get used to that

Jenna: but you wont. Because were all leaving for good now.

Russell: doesn't mean i wont see you again

He took her face in his hands as she put hers on his exposed chest. As they kissed, her hands started to light on fire as Russell jumped back in shock

Jenna blushed like crazy

Jenna: haha woops. I get.. hotter as i get more anxious.

Russell laughed

--

Anthony was hanging upside down from a tree as Miami walked by. She was mumbling to herself.

Miami: -mumbles- stupid camp and crazy freaks and—

Anthony: owch

Miami looked up to see Anthony's beautiful face hanging upside down. He stretched himself down so that his face was close to hers

Miami: what do you want? Cant you see im busy?

Anthony: doing what? I don't understand you Miami. You saved Jet's life... but you act like the villain. I know your not the villain.

Miami looked away

Miami: well what if i am?

Anthony: well then your very bad at being.. well.. bad.

Miami smiled a little and looked into his pale blue eyes.

Miami: you aren't scared of me?

Anthony: why should i be?

Miami: well, i can kill you so easily

Anthony: true, but i know you wont.

Miami scowled but relaxed a little. She knew he was right. He was the only one at this whole camp she WOULDNT poison to death.

Anthony fell out of the tree and groaned, sticking his hand out for her

Anthony: friends? I mean, i might never see you again.

Miami considered it for a while then took his hand

Miami: we can be MORE than just... friends

--

A/N )) hey guys, i know your thinking "WHAT THE HELL IT CANT END LIKE THIS!" well, it can. but not officially. this isnt the last chapter. next chapter will be last but Jane got away, Catherine can't see her visions. you know what that means? SEQUEL! SEQUEL! make sure to Author Alert me so that you know what will happen next with your characters. i promised you id finish this and ill make another promise. ill try and see how i cant extend this story into the individual lives of your campers.


	27. the end or is it?

(A/N) sorry for the really really late update. i was sick for the past week. holy cow. so heres the last chapter and a major cliffhanger because.. thats what im used to.

--

The time had come when all 12 campers had packed up their bags and were ready to leave. The sun was setting as the sky burned orange and red.

Chris: well, its time to get your butts out of here and back home where its safe and cozy.. well.. kind of

Everyone gave a sympathetic look at Charity.

Jenna: hey.. Charity. You can always you know.. come home with me. My mom is always dating and is never home anyways.

Charity: i'd love to.. but i.. cant.

Chris: well actually, you can. The producers saw your family home life tape and decided to file a law suit towards your parents.

Jenna squealed in delight.

Anthony: -sigh- well, its been fun guys. In that dangerous.. kind of way.

Effie began to tear up as Hunter grabbed her into a hug. Catherine's eyes were red as the 12 boats that they had once been forced onto came back.

Doerenda: funny how the boats look exactly the same.

Chris: yes well...

The teens stepped onto their designated boats as one by one, they chugged off.

--

Jane pushed herself towards a clearing in the woods. Her snakes were dead, battered and bruised. Her skin burnt and her body blue and black.

She swept her hand over a patch of dead grass and breathed into it. At once, the ground started to shake and open. It lowered her limp body onto a metal tray and lowered her down.

The metal tray came to a stop in front of a large screen and elevated her up in front of it. She pressed a red button as the screen turned on.

A pale man dressed in a black suit and black mask appeared.

Grey: WHAT ZEE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?

Jane: shut your trap Grey. Its called being beaten up and widowed by 12 teens you no good french man...

Grey: well if zis iz not an emergency then i suggest you go

Jane: wait!

Just then another man appeared on the screen. He was young and very handsome with smoldering eyes and dark hair. He smiled to reveal fangs.

Jane: ugh. Your still there?!

Oliver: nice to see you too Jane.

He hissed as another woman appeared on the screen. She had long flowing white hair and a gorgeous face.

Hilda: Jane! Honey! What happened to you?!

Jane: -cough- long story. Look. Oliver. How long will it take you to round up the whole Dark Force?

Oliver: a week or two. Maybe more. Why?

Jane: because i think its time that the Force comes out of hiding and takes the revenge they seek.


End file.
